Why Should I Care?
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: Friends with benefits never works out, but Randy and Stacy were sure they would beat the odds.But when things and feelings begin to change, it isn't such a sure thing for them anymore.And Carlito, well he just wants to stop being stalked. Rewrite
1. Losing Grip

**Author's Note: **_So this is a rewrite of Why Should I Care. I have rewritten all 17 chapters and have new chapters to complete the story. Things have changed, so it's not exactly the same, but pretty much follows the same timeline. I do still have the original if anyone wants to read it but I think this rewrite is a lot better. It's what I was going for with Memory before it took a life of it's own. I hope you like it and take the time to review and tell me what you think. _

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Losing Grip **

Randy Orton let out a large sigh as he struggled up the ramp. He had just finished a handicap match against Kane and Big Show, and pain didn't even begin to explain what he was feeling. He could barley walk but he refused to belittle his pride anymore after losing the match and have the referee help him backstage.

As he reached the backstage area, he could see the other wrestlers who were getting ready to go out. Some patted his back and said good match but Randy paid no attention to them. His only focus was doing the impossible task of reaching his locker room which felt like it was miles away. It was at this moment that he wished he had more common sense two weeks ago. It was two weeks ago that Randy did the stupid act of smoking an illegal substance in the parking lot of the arena. He didn't even know what he was thinking at the time but someone saw him and told Vince and Randy got suspended for two weeks.

It was his first day back and most people were ignoring him. He couldn't blame them for that; even he knew he was a dumbass. His first match back was against the Big Show and Kane, and he no longer had the luxury of is own locker room. He had to share one with Carlito who he didn't even know that well.

He entered said locker room to find Carlito lounging on the couch watching on the TV what was going on in the ring. Randy went right past him to his locker. He grabbed the necessities he needed and headed toward the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

When he stepped out of the shower, he found Stacy Keibler sitting in the spot that Carlito had previously occupied. He was so busy staring at her in shock that he didn't notice that he was only wearing a towel until she coughed.

"Sorry, Carlito let me in" She said quickly as she turned her eyes away from his body.

"I figured you'd stop by sometime anyway so it's no big deal." He replied as he went over to his bag to get his clothes. It was true, he knew that sooner or later she would drop by his room and he had been dreading it all day. For all of his suspension he had been avoiding all of her calls and not returning any of the voice mails she left. What was he suppose tell her? He knew she was going to either interrogate him or lecture him, and he didn't want either of them to happen. He didn't even see why he should have to explain anything to her. It wasn't like they were a couple, she made it pretty clear to him that she wasn't looking for a relationship when they agreed on whatever it was they had going on. Friends? Friends with benefits? People who just liked having sex with each other? Whatever it was, it meant she had no reason to need to know what he did in his free time when they weren't hooking up.

He could hear her as she got up off the couch and walked over to where he was standing putting his shirt on. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him waiting for him to look back at her. It was almost three minuets later when he finally turned his head to look at her.

There were a million questions in her eyes, and he could see how hurt she was from his ignoring her. He instantly felt like a dick and a douche for his behavior, but all it took was for him to remember that they weren't a couple and he instantly realized didn't need to explain anything to her. With that he roughly picked up his bags and turned away from her ignoring the hurt look in her eyes as he walked out of the room without looking back.

Why should he care? Sure he used to dream of being in a relationship with her but she didn't want him as her boyfriend. She just wanted him for his body and that was all he was going to give her.

* * *

Carlito sighed as he walked around the arena looking for something to do, or someone to entertain him. He would have stayed in his locker room to watch the drama that was sure manifest from Stacy and Randy's talk, but he wasn't in the mood for high school drama. If he wanted that he would have hung around the Diva Search contestants.

It was after he had sat in the catering area with an apple in his and that he heard the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Carlito!"

Without turning around he knew who the voice belonged to. He knew he could just ignore her, get up and run to the nearest exit and continue to run until he was a safe distance away, but Victoria was a very determined woman and would keep calling and following him until she had him cornered. He could only imagine the things she could do to him in a dark quiet corner. He caught himself letting out a shudder just thinking about it. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since you abandoned me Saturday." She said as she racked her eyes up and down his body making him wish he wasn't only wearing his T-shirt and wrestling shorts.

"Uhhhhh" He stammered trying to think of a good excuse for the reason he was hiding from her.

The truth was he was terrified of her. She was always stalking him, raping him with her eyes, and grabbing parts of his body that he didn't want her to touch. He always asked himself why he just didn't tell her to leave him alone but he always froze up whenever she came around him. It was like she sucked all of the life out of him. But then as soon as she was gone, he got his nerve back and could think of one hundred reasons (none of them nice) why he didn't want to ever be around her.

"Don't worry about it though." She said as she walked around him like a lion stalking their prey.

"I've planned something even better for us tonight. I'll come to your room at 12:30 and you better be there." With that said she gave his butt one rough squeeze and walked away like everything was okay and normal and nothing weird had just happened.

Carlito just stood there in shock cursing himself for getting into another unwanted date with Victoria. He knew he didn't have to let her in but like always he was more afraid of what would happen if he didn't.


	2. Monster

**Chapter 2  
Monster **

Randy sat in a booth in the darkest corner of the bar which also happened to be the one furthest from the entrance. There were several empty beer bottles in front of him but he wasn't drunk or even tipsy. He only came down to the bar because he didn't know what else to do. He didn't feel like dealing with any fans so he decided to stay inside the hotel and that narrowed down his choices of things to do greatly.

He didn't have many friends he could hang out with on days like these when he was in chill mode. A lot of the other guys in the locker room felt that he didn't deserve the major pushed and title shots the writers gave him. He could care less what they thought, he proved himself every time he went out there and that was all that mattered in the end. The friends that he did have however were Dave, John and sometimes Stacy. At the moment Randy wasn't talking to Stacy, Dave was out due to an injury, and John was on Smackdown which didn't benefit Randy at all because he was on Raw.

Finishing off what Randy decided was going to be his last beer, he neatly put all the empty bottles at the edge of the table but just as he was about to leave the bar someone plopped into the other side of the booth. He looked up to find a distraught looking Carlito sitting in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked him harshly. All Randy wanted to do was head back up to his room and go to sleep before the pain medication wore off and Carlito was preventing him from doing that.

"I need your help" It was after Carlito said those four little words that he knew he was serious and in some deep shit because for once in his life Randy heard him say a sentence without the word cool in it. Randy found himself curious about what could be wrong, but then again he really did want to get back to his room. After carefully thinking and weighing his options, his curiosity won and he decided to listen to what Carlito had to say.

"Help with what?" He asked as he sat back down in the booth and motioned for the waitress to bring him another beer.

"Well I'm having these woman related problems and I thought why not come and ask you for advice because I heard that you're like a love doctor or something like that." He said as he fidgeted. He was talking so fast that it took Randy a couple of minutes to even comprehend what he had said.

"Well you heard wrong because I'm anything but a love doctor" He replied as he thought about his 'Stacy Problems' yeah, if that showed anything it showed how much he was not a love doctor.

"Could you just hear me out at least I really need some help or advice or something. Just anything to help me out, I'm desperate"

This time Randy did a double take; his ears had to be deceiving him because to him it almost sounded like Carlito was begging him.

He didn't know where it came from maybe it was because he knew what it was like to feel like Carlito was feeling but somewhere inside him a little piece of ice on his heart melted because he felt sympathy for Carlito.

"Okay I'll try to help you as best as I can. So what's the problem?" He asked as he took a sip of beer that the waitress had brought over to him.

"Well you see I kind of have a stalker." Carlito started but stopped when Randy snorted.

"What?" He asked not able to see what was so funny.

"Nothing." He said clearing his throat and putting on a straight face. "Is it a diva?" He asked after he regained his composure.

"Yes." Carlito responded then told the waitress to get him three shots of tequila. He could tell he was going to need it.

"You do know that it's most men's ultimate fantasy to have a diva stalk them or even talk to them right?" Randy asked Carlito with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I know, trust me, I've had my fair share of romps in the divas' locker room, but this isn't just any diva we're talking about." Carlito said and immediately downed his shots.

"Oh. I guess that means Victoria's stalking you?" Randy asked with a grimace. He got chills just thinking about Victoria stalking him. Talk about a true nightmare.

"Yes, but not only is she stalking me she keeps coming up and molesting me in parking lots and hallways and planning these unwanted dates with me. Carlito said, his Spanish accent growing thicker as he spoke.

"And you let her do this because?" It was a simple question Randy asked, but it was also one Carlito couldn't answer for the life of him. He had no idea why he let her get away with what she did to him. It was annoying, frustrating and sometimes downright gross, but he honestly never took the precautions to stop her.

"That's the problem. I don't know why. It's like whenever she comes around I freeze up and I just feel obligated to go just go along with her crazy ideas and things she plans. If I don't, my conscience eats up at me and I go crazy. I feel bad for her! She doesn't even have friends! I feel like I'm going to be the one that puts her over the edge and end up the reason she may off herself. Plus it's not like I can just hit her or something because for one I don't hit women and I don't even know if it will hurt her." His only response from Randy was a laugh.

"Have you told her that you don't have any romantic feelings for her?" Randy asked after he got finish laughing at Carlito's rant.

"Why no I didn't do that at all." Carlito responded sarcastically.

"Hey don't get mad at me I'm just asking questions trying to help you."

"I know and I apologize. It's just so frustrating because I have done everything I can think of and it just seems to make her stalk me even more! It seems like everything I do only serves to draw her in more, like it intrigues her!"

"Okay maybe if we start from the beginning I can pinpoint where these feelings are coming from and help you to make her stop wanting you?" Randy said finally seeing how much this was really killing Carlito.

"Well it all started about four months ago . . ."

_Four Months Ago_

_Carlito stood behind the curtain warming up and getting ready to go out for his Beat The Clock Match. He didn't know who his opponent was but that wasn't important. He knew he was going to win and that was all that mattered in the long run. He saw the sound man cue him that his music was about to start so he began his walk down the gorilla and stepped out onto the ramp when he heard his song begin. _

_As he stood in the ring, he was surprised when he heard Victoria's music began to play. Sure they had told him everything that was supposed to happen but they were on a tight schedule and they didn't have time to actually run through the match. They had never told him that a woman would be doing the moves to him. He had never saw a woman perform some of the moves she was going to do or take the bumps she was going to take._

_After Carlito won and did his signature apple chunks plus spit in the face he went backstage. It was later that night when Carlito was about to get in his car to go back to the hotel that he saw Victoria standing by his car. He tried to ignore her and put his stuff in the trunk but when he was done she was still there._

_"Can I help you?" He asked her as he tried to open the car door but was blocked by her. _

_"Actually you can." She pushed herself off of the car and walked until she stood toe to toe with him. He instantly began to feel uncomfortable as she wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned up to speak directly into his ear. "You see that little apple thing in the ring tuned me on." Carlito couldn't lie to himself; he was slightly turned on and became very turned on when she slowly traced the shell of his ear with her tongue. "I was thinking we could head back to hotel room for a different kind of wrestling." This time she accented the sentence by tugging on his earlobe with her teeth as her free hand traveled down to his butt and gave it a firm squeeze. _

_"I don't think that's such a good idea Victoria . . . because I'm tired and . . . we have an early flight tomorrow." He said as he finally regained his mobility and pulled back from her and unlocked the door to his car._

_"Call me Lisa, and that's okay there's always tomorrow." She said with a wink and with one final slap on his ass she was gone._

**Present**

"Wow" It was all Randy could say after hearing Carlito's story.

"Yes I know" By now Carlito was more than a little tipsy. It had taken him more shots to tell the story than he should have had.

"Well from what I see she's kind of like me, she likes the chase. She keeps chasing you because she knows how much you don't want to give in to her. Like the whole you only want what you can't have thing. All you have to do is let her have it and then she'll lose interest and leave you alone." Randy sat back with a grin on his face. It was obvious he just solved Carlito's predicament. Damn he was good. Carlito just stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"Are you loco?" Carlito couldn't believe what he just heard. It was if Randy hadn't paid any attention to what he had said. "Let her have it? Let her have it? Did you not hear me when I said she is VICTORIA?" He screamed at him.

"Damn calm down. Just listen to me for a second. Would you rather be molested and stalked by her forever or just give it up once and have her leave you alone?" Carlito let Randy's words mull over in his head.

"She is coming to my room at 12:30 . . ."

"I see the perfect opportunity to just end this thing forever…..." Randy said with a bright smile.

"I guess." He could sort of see the logic behind it. The thought of a Victoria free life was more than appealing.

"See now problem solved."

"Oh my problem might be solved, but your problem is not." Carlito said getting a smug looking grin on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy was surprised, he wasn't sure what Carlito was hinting at, but he already didn't like it.

"I know that you and Stacy aren't just friends."

"We aren't a couple."

"But your not just friends either."

"Well would you look at the time it's 12:20 shouldn't you be somewhere?" Randy said with a smug looking grin of his own.

"We're not done with this talk." Carlito said as he stood up and after a few sways he caught his footing and left to head to his room.

* * *

Carlito sat in his room waiting for Victoria to hurry up and show up so he could get it over with. The longer she took the more doubtful be began to feel about the plan and the more he began to feel that this was wrong. Just as he was about to finally say forget it and not go through with it, he heard a knock on his door.

He got up, walked over to the door, took a deep breath and quickly swung it open before he lost his nerve, and to no surprise on the other side stood Victoria, still in her ring attire.

She was wearing her black bra and shirt combination with her booty shorts and fishnet stockings only this time she had the addition of a whip at her side. Just the sight of her made Carlito whimper and wonder what he was thinking by convincing himself to go through with this. It was too late to pull out though because she barged in and pushed him down on the bed and straddled him with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"No where to run now" She said as she grabbed him by the hair and kissed him. Carlito simply laid there doing nothing hoping that it wouldn't last too long when suddenly he felt a sharp pain across his chest. She had hit him with the whip! The worst part was he hadn't even realized she had taken his shirt off. It was when she was working on trying to get his belt off that Carlito took a second to think that the whole give it up ordeal might not have been that bad of an idea. Especially because he was going to get free sex out of it, and maybe even a blow job. He hated to say it, but Victoria looked like she had the potential to give amazing blow jobs.

And boy was he right; she had a mouth with the suction of a Hoover. He could definitely get used to that mouth. But all it took was the simple realization that while the mouth felt like heaven on his dick, the mouth was attached to Victoria. Victoria currently had her mouth around his penis. His penis was inside the mouth of Victoria. That was all he needed to snap him back to reality. He quickly shoved Victoria off of him in order to run to the bathroom and throw up everything he had that day. As he sat in from of the toilet puking his brains out, he never noticed that Victoria was behind him holding his hair back the entire time.

* * *

Randy sighed as he plopped down on his bed. He was restless and he didn't know what to do because he wasn't tired so it was impossible to go to sleep. He got up off his bed and decided to go to Stacy's room. The fact that he didn't know where her room was didn't matter because he was determined. But the biggest reason why it didn't matter was because when he opened the door she was on the other side.


	3. Return The Favor

**Chapter 3  
Return The Favor **

Randy smirked and leaned against the door frame. He could tell he hadn't lost his touch with the ladies in the two weeks he was suspended. Stacy looked like a deer caught in head lights but he could also tell she was breathless and couldn't form a sentence because of the mere sight of him. This was a clear sign to him that he was amazingly good looking.

On the other hand Stacy just stared at him with a horrified look on her face because she had gotten caught standing outside of his door. He was smirking at her with that damn smug look like he expected her to be there. She cleared he throat and tried to find something to say just to put an end to the awkward silence that was there.

"So how was your day?" She blurted out. She wanted to slap herself. It had come out as a yell because she was so eager to say something. His stare was killing her. Randy's smirk just grew even larger in size but he still didn't even utter the start of a reply.

"Well I'm going to go I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she turned around and started down the hallway making her legs take as big of strides as they could with out it looking like she was running. This time she did slap herself. She was acting like a geek who had just gotten greeted by the school hunk. But then again if the WWE was a high school she was pretty sure that Randy would be one of the hunks and with the way she was acting at the moment she would be considered a geek.

It wasn't until she had gotten halfway down the hallway that he called her name. She stopped in her tracks preparing herself for some kind of joke or something. But instead he simply asked her if she wanted to come in because they needed to talk. She took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on her face because everyone knew that no good came from the words we need to talk and she could tell that this talk wasn't going to be the exception to that rule.

When she slid past him to enter his room she could still see that there was still a smirk evident on his face. She wanted to punch it off of his face but she knew that violence wasn't the answer and he would probably stop her before she even came near his face. Looking around she could see that this hotel room was very different from the ones he usually had. Usually there was some type of living area that branched off into the bathroom, and bedroom. The room he currently had was small with a little tv on a dresser type thing, a mini refrigerator, and a bed in the middle of the room up against the wall. Standing up by the window she waited for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

"How did you know where my room was?" He asked with the smirk still on his face. She blushed and this time she was really considering slapping the smirk off. Maybe she could take a cheap shot and low blow him. He laughed at her face and closed the door. Seeing how much it was killing her he began to start their much needed 'talk'.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for leaving you like that in the locker room. I just really wanted to leave the arena because I was sore and frustrated." He said as he looked at her from where he stood by the door but now instead of leaning in the doorway his back was simply against the closed door. It was hard for her listen to what he said and not just stare at his body or just focus on his lips. God did she love his lips especially when they were on hers or traveling down her body making her cry out in pleasure. She had to shake her head clear it from where her thoughts were traveling because he wanted to talk and she had to let him talk for at least three minuets before she decided to jump him.

"Is that all you wanted to say" She asked because if that was it maybe she didn't have to wait three minuets before jumping him. Before he could even reply she was walking towards him. All signs of the shy geek like girl that was there less than 2 minuets ago gone replaced with a lust driven woman.

Randy just sighed inwardly. He wasn't complaining, who would in his situation? He hated to sound like a pansy ass girl, but for him it felt like ever since they had agreed on their friends with benefits type thing, the friend part had completely disappeared. He didn't know how long it had been since they had a conversation that didn't lead to sex , involve sex, hint at sex, or one that wasn't laced with obvious sexual tension besides the one earlier in the locker room, but that one didn't even count because they had hardly even had a conversation then.

He really thought it would only help what ever it was that they had going on if they discussed it a little more because when they had made the agreement they weren't thinking straight because they were extremely horny at the time. But then again that was the effects of only giving her his body. There was no need for discussion because if he only gave her his body there should have been no need for talking.

He hated the fact that he knew deep down that he couldn't just happily live with just having sex with Stacy. He shouldn't feel the need for there to be any sort of small talk or any trace of a friendship or relationship but he did, and he hated himself for it. He didn't want to be in a relationship with her!

They stood there kissing for a while both of them waiting to see who would give in first and start the removal of clothes. Randy almost always won this little game and with the way Stacy was pulling at his shirt he could tell that he was going to win this time too.

He pulled away from her neck only for the split second it took for her to get his shirt off and then he was back at her neck again. Since he had obviously won their little game he decided it was time to remove her shirt and start getting serious. Her hands were currently at his belt clawing at it trying to get it off. She let out a frustrated growl because she couldn't get it off and Randy who thought that he was as hard as he could possibly get swore that he grew even harder.

It was after she finally got it off that they noticed there was a sound coming from somewhere in the room and they tried to ignore it but as it grew louder and louder and didn't stop they stopped to try and figure out what it was. Stacy sighed when she realized that it was her cell phone ringing from the far end of the room where her shirt had been tossed to.

"Ignore it" He said as he went back to her neck kissing, licking, and nipping it until it turned an angry shade of red.

"It's not stopping it could be important." She was shaking and trying not to moan too loud. He was the only person who could drive her crazy like this with out even going below the shoulders and it was part of the reason she kept coming back for more. She pulled back completely and with a lingering look back at him went across the room to answer her phone.

After about three minuets on the phone which felt like a century to Randy, Stacy finally hung up. She looked at him and he could tell that she was going to say something he didn't like very well.

"I have to go" Randy stared at her like she had grown 8 heads and called him Mama.

"No. Hell no. You have got to be kidding me."

"I have to go" She repeated again as she picked up her shirt and began to button it up.

"No." He added a slow shake of his head for emphasis. There was no way in hell that she would get him that had and worked up and just leave before things got serious.

"I really have to go it's kind of an emergency. Maybe we can finish some other time?"

"And how am I supposed to deal with this?" He asked looking down at the bulge in his pants where his erection was trying to burst through.

"I'm sure you will figure out a way." With that being said she gave him one last smile and she was out the door. He couldn't believe it. He had thought the day couldn't get any worse but obviously someone was out there trying to prove him wrong. Now here he was with a hard on, his pain medications had worn off ages ago and he had no distractions from both of the aches. To top all that off he was also frustrated, no he wasn't frustrated he was sexually frustrated and he felt like pulling his hair out.

It was now that the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in over 2 weeks really killed him. He didn't leave his house much in those two weeks because he was too ashamed to even show his face and now he regretted it. Sighing he sat down on the bed preparing to relieve himself the only way he knew he could the moment; with his hand.

* * *

Carlito groaned and rolled over on his bed. His head felt like it was about to explode and the sunlight streaming from the window didn't help much. Along with he headache came a stomach ache which felt like someone was wringing his stomach like it was a face rag. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a voice.

"Headache?" He whipped his head around to see who had spoken but instantly regretted it as his headache became worse at the fast motion.

"Victoria?" He mumbled out.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lisa?" She asked as she shook her head.

"Well Lisa" He started putting more enthusiasm on it then needed. "What happened last night? I can't remember a thing and my head feels ad though The Great Khali is sitting on it after he brain chopped me. "

"You really don't remember?" She asked him in disbelief. Her reply was a blank stare.

"I knew I shouldn't have had wild monkey sex with you while you were half conscious." Carlito's eyes grew to the size of two watermelons. He wanted to let out a scream but then he thought about it. If they had sex then that would mean that it was over and he would no longer have a stalker. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Victoria or Lisa as she liked to be called started laughing. He stared at her and wondered if she needed professional help but then remembered who he was talking about. Of course she needed professional help.

"I'm sorry you had to see your reaction to that it was like something straight out of a cartoon. Did you really think I would do something like that?" He just looked away because he honestly didn't know. He didn't even know her he only knew the rumors people told him and what he saw from her stalking him.

"Well honestly nothing of that sort happened because as you can see you're not naked." He looked down and saw that he wasn't. He felt terrible because he thought she had basically raped him. But then again he couldn't help it. He had no recollection of what happened last night past when he was shoved down on the bed. From the head splitting migraine he was sporting he could tell that he had too much to drink last night.

"I'm going to leave now." She said as she stood up and begun to walk to the door.

"Wait your not going to tell me what happened last night?" He needed to know it was like he was going to die. There were so many things he could think of that could have happened and most of them weren't pleasant.

"No" Her reply was said in a voice that made him feel as if he was stupid for even thinking she would.

"Why not?" He couldn't believe she wouldn't tell him.

"Then that would spoil all the fun. Maybe if you travel with me to the next arena I'll tell you on the way." She then smiled a wicked evil smile that one only saw on witches and for a second he thought she was going to crackle but she didn't she just left.

Carlito just plopped back on the bed and went back to sleep it was too early to deal with things like this. He woke up a couple of hours later and was glad to find that his migraine had been reduced to a headache again. Throwing the covers off of him he decided to take a shower because from what he could smell his scent wasn't a pleasant one.

It was after he had a shower and let everything that had happened in the last twelve hours mull over in his head that he noticed what he didn't earlier. It was the fact that Victoria didn't have the key card to his room. If she didn't have it that would have meant that she couldn't have left last night because she wouldn't have been able to come back in. When he looked over to the couch she was sitting is thoughts were confirmed because there was a pillow and sheet on it. That meant that she had stayed all night and if what she said was true then she didn't do anything but watch him sleep.

That confused him. Last night had been her perfect opportunity to have her wicked way with him and from the looks of it she hadn't done anything. If she was able to basically rape him when he was completely conscious then what had stopped her from doing it when she knew that he wouldn't remember a thing?

He put his clothes on and headed down to one of the restaurant's to get something to eat. He would have ordered room service but he couldn't take just sitting there waiting for the food to arrive because he would have lost his mind. In the restaurant he had the distractions and noise to keep him from driving himself to insanity with his thoughts. He soon found out that he was wrong because even with all the noise and distractions of the restaurant he was still questioning the events.

After nearly cutting his finger off with the knife Carlito decided that he needed to let some stream off and tell someone about this. He then paid for his lunch and headed to the work out room to blow off his steam then he was going to find Randy and get his opinion.

Carlito was relieved to find that when he entered the work out place Randy was already in there. It's like killing two birds with one stone he thought smiling. His smile was soon gone when he walked up to Randy and before Carlito could even utter a word, Randy stole them out of his mouth.

"I need your help with something."

* * *

**AN: **_This chapter didn't change much from the original, I just went in a fixed some holes and polished it mainly. Review and tell me what you think-Randista. _


	4. Easier To Run

**Chapter 4  
**_Easier To Run _

Randy and Carlito sat in the gym talking to each other about the troubles they were currently having with two certain divas. Sure it was just the male equivalent of when women talk to each other about the men in their lives also known as 'girl talk' but Randy and Carlito felt as thought since they were in a gym working out it made what they were doing less girly and more manly.

"And then she just left me there." Randy said as he got up from completing his last bench press.

"That's not cool." Carlito shook is head. He didn't know that women could be as cruel as Stacey or as evil as Victoria. He always thought they were sweet an innocent and sometimes sexy, but obviously he was wrong.

"No, it's not" At this point Randy was beyond mad. He was beyond angry. He felt as thought he was about to go into a rage. It was unbelievable to him. The whole thing with Stacy was about sex and just that. She was the one who came up with the 'strictly just sex' deal and last night she had came to his room looking to get some from him, pounced on him and then when he was ready to give it she just left?

"But at least you can remember what happened. I don't even know what happened because I can't remember. It's like a big chunk is missing from my memory." Carlito was far worse than Randy. He was the type of person who didn't like secrets and didn't like for things to be kept from him or to not know something. It was one of his weaknesses and he believed that if he didn't find out what happened in his room last night he would be driven to insanity.

One might say that these divas were on the verge of breaking Randy and Carlito and one might be right. Randy was about to go into a blind rage and Carlito was about to be bald at the age of 27 from tugging at his hair the way he was.

"Maybe we should just hide from them" Of course it was Carlito who said that. It was his master way of how he had survived with Victoria on his back for the past four months.

"Hide? Me hide from some chick?" Randy couldn't believe what he had just heard. They were grown men and they were going to hide like little bitches? Carlito didn't want to mention to Randy that he had been already hiding from Stacy when he was suspended because well he valued his life and he knew that would have been the thing to send Randy into his rage.

"It was just a suggestion"

"Ok but explain to me where are we going to hide because last time I checked THEY WORK WITH US!" Carlito braced himself because he was sure that Randy was going to have an aneurysm because he could see the swelling of his veins as they seemed to pop out of his skin.

"Maybe you should sit down for a minute"

"I don't need to sit down"

"Ok instead of hiding from them maybe we could just ignore them because women like them like attention right? I mean Stacy uses you for your body so if you don't give it to her and just basically ignore her whenever she comes around….."Randy let that idea roll around in his head for a little while. It did seem logical and a perfect way to get her back but on the other hand, it was a loss for him too.

"I guess that would be the best thing to do" Randy was drawing blanks with any other way to get back at Stacy. He guessed he could go along with Carlito's idea until a better one came along in his mind.

So with that said once they worked out the little kinks, they believed their plan was fool proof. Surprisingly they were able to realize that Stacy and Victoria only approached them when no one else was around so they decided that they were to never be alone. How far did this go? The traveled everywhere with each other, shared hotel rooms, locker rooms, anything that they usually did alone was now done with each other. Sure they got less attention from their other female workmates and even some of the guys because they were believed to be gay, but they didn't care because they had made it through an entire month without Carlito being approached by Victoria and Randy hadn't even been alone with Stacy since it all began.

They could always see how either Stacy or Victoria were lurking around waiting for either one of them to leave the other so they could pounce but Randy and Carlito were like conjoined twins and planned to say that way until the divas got tired of trying to talk to them and then they were free men again.

Randy was currently sitting on his bed in the hotel room.. He was waiting for Carlito to finish in the bathroom so he could take his shower and then they were leaving to go to the arena. That was the only down side to the room arrangement. They only had one bathroom and both of them liked to take long showers and spend a ridiculously long time in the mirror fixing their hair and they argued a lot because of it because of it. Randy felt as though Carlito's hair couldn't even be fixed and Carlito felt as though Randy had no hair to fix. It was safe to say that people had every right to assume that they were gay.

After they finished getting ready, they were off to the arena for a long night of avoiding the divas and hearing the guys pick at them. When they entered the arena, they were heading to their locker room when some guy who Carlito didn't even know walked up to him and told him that Vince wanted to see him. Almost automatically Randy turned to go with him but then the man said that Vince had wanted Carlito alone. They looked at each other with dread in their eyes. Of course they knew that soon this day would come and as soon as they were alone, the divas would be right there but they also knew that Carlito had to go, so slowly Carlito left.

Soon as Randy began to walk again, Stacy was beside him. He knew it was coming so he was mentally preparing for it.

"What is this thing with Carlito? I leave without finishing you off once and you find Carlito to help you?" She was one pitch away from shrieking and Randy found it funny so of course he laughed.

"What are you laughing for? I do not see anything that's funny besides you being gay!"

"You think I'm gay? I expected it from everyone else but you should know from experience that I am not gay." After all the things they did together he couldn't believe that she could even think or consider him being gay.

"I know I mean that's what I was saying when people were going around saying it but then I saw you two together and I had to think again. So tell me; Randy are you two gay for each other? Did I make you gay?" She needed to know because if she had turned him gay she would be more than happy to make him straight again because in her opinion Randy looked way too good to be gay.

He stopped walking because they had finally reached his locker room. He couldn't believe what had just come out of Stacy's mouth. She thought that by her doing that one thing it was enough to make him gay. She was giving herself way too much credit so he decided that it was time to play with her now because he could see that she wanted him. So he leaned in and gave her a slow lazy kiss that he knew left her wanting more. He waited until she closed her eyes and he pulled back and in his slow sexy voice that he only used on her when they were alone he said "Does that answer you question?"

Before she could even open her eyes, he had slipped into his locker room and shut the door in her face. He had to restrain himself from jumping up and down and doing a victory dance. He knew he had her where he wanted her. She had used him for so long and always played little mind games with him that drove him insane and now he was getting his well deserved revenge. He couldn't wait until he told Carlito about this. Their plan was really starting to work and take a toll on the divas.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vince's Office . . .

Carlito sat down in dread he knew that nothing good would come from this impromptu meeting. He had been waiting for the last couple of minuets to see what Vince wanted because when he had arrived Vince had not been in his office. Carlito was fidgeting. He wanted Vince to hurry up because the longer he was alone the more his chances of having a run in with Victoria increased. It was a couple of minuets later when Vince had finally entered the office but he wasn't alone. Entering behind him was Victoria and when Carlito caught sight of her his whole body tensed and the feeling of dread in his stomach worsened. Of course there was a lingering feeling of hate there because she still hadn't told him about what happened that night.

"Carlito" Vince said as they shook hands.

"Mr. McMahon." That was all Carlito trusted himself to say. Vince then took a seat behind his desk and Victoria sat down beside Carlito and if it was possible Carlito tensed up even more.

"So how about we get to business. A couple of days ago I was talking to the writers and we were trying to think of a story line we could put you in and then you know what happened?"

"No sir" Carlito was sticking to short answers.

"Lisa went to the writers and told them about this wonderful story line she had come up with. Do you know what this wonderful story line is?"

"No sir" Carlito just wanted to hurry up with this meeting because now he knew he had to be as fast as lightning to dodge Victoria.

"Well it's about you about you and her. We were thinking of changing her from a heel into a face. So we want to drop the psychotic act and kind of make you seduce her into going out with you." Carlito couldn't believe what he was hearing. They wanted him to seduce Victoria? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"But we don't want it to stop there, she's going to become your manager and we want you two to become the golden couple of WWE and then we're going to start a feud with Nitro and Melina. You guys of course are going to be the faces but then after a month or two of this Lisa is going to tell you that she is pregnant. Then you're going to become her protector and go into your own feud with Nitro while Lisa and Melina go into their own feud. Of course after some unfortunate event we haven't decided on Lisa is going to loose the baby and then you really get into it with Nitro and I guess we'll think of a proper ending to it when the time comes."

Carlito could do nothing but stare. That was a long storyline. That would mean that he would be working with Victoria for at least half a year, it couldn't get any worse than that.

"So what do you think?" Vince asked with his trademark grin on his face.

"Very detailed and exciting" Carlito couldn't lie and say he liked it because he really didn't.

"Ok good. I want you two to work on what you're going to be doing on your promos because I want to put this into action within then next two weeks. Ok you guys can go now."

That was all Carlito needed before he was out the door in a matter of milliseconds, but Victoria was right behind him.

"Carlito" For once he just kept walking. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to try and talk to him after she had just made his life a living hell.

"Carlito" Still he kept walking he only planned on talking to her when it was necessary and at the moment he didn't feel it was necessary.

"Carlos would you stop waking for one second and let me explain." This time he did stop. She had called him Carlos. No one but his family called him by is real name and last time he checked she wasn't a family member of his. He turned around and stalked up to her.

"Don't call me that. To you it's Carlito." Victoria knew that would be his reaction but she just wanted to make him stop so she could talk to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I only went to Vince with the storyline because you were ignoring me and I thought it would be a good way to help your career and get you in the spotlight. You don't even talk to me anymore I just wanted to get back to where we were before that night."

"When have I ever talked to you? We're not friends or anything we're coworkers that's it nothing more and I plan on keeping it that way so we'll talk about our work related business tomorrow."

With that being said Carlito left and turned back to continue his journey to his locker room. He thought he handled that run in well he was actually able to say a sentence without stuttering and that was a big step for him. He had to pat his own back for that one and tell Randy about his newest achievement. Maybe with this new Carlito the one who didn't act like a scarred rat Victoria would finally back off.

But Victoria wasn't fazed, she was determined to make Carlito hers and with the storyline being set into motion soon she felt as though it was the perfect opportunity to do so because Carlos was going to be hers.


	5. It's A Hit

**Chapter 5  
**_It's A Hit _

Carlito sighed as he entered the arena the next week with Randy by his side of course. Now it wasn't for his protection from Victoria but Randy's protection from Stacy. Randy had told him the events that took place while he was in Vince's office and of course Carlito was happy for Randy because he was finally starting to make progress and crack Stacy. Carlito had come to terms with the fact that his whole running from Victoria think was over. He now had a storyline with her. To top it off he had a storyline that was long and a storyline that called for him to talk to her outside of work which was too much for him.

He was called to the arena because Vince had told him earlier that day that he and 'Lisa' were to work on how he was going to start the storyline. Vince had told him that instead of giving them two weeks he now wanted them to put it into play on Monday. So here Carlito was at the arena headed to the special room Vince had put away for them just to go over what they were going to do.

When the two of them entered the room Victoria was already sitting down on the couch eating some fruit that was on the table in front of her.

"Hello Carlito, oh is that Randy I see too? Well I couldn't say I didn't expect you to tag along." This was said as she stood and walked over to them.

"So what are you thinking of doing? You were the one who came up with this whole idea so you must have come up with what you want me to do so tell me so I can get out of here." It wouldn't take one long to realize that Carlito didn't want to be there.

"Why in such a hurry? I was thinking we could both come up with ways for this to happen then put them together or pick the better one then maybe even practice a little." This was said, no, it was purred in a low voice as she slowly walked up to him not caring that Randy was in the room. Carlito was starting to believe that she was half cat. All the pouncing, purring and appearing without a sound was clear proof.

Because Carlito had spent the whole night coming to terms with the fact that it was no more avoiding games he didn't tense up when Victoria came up close to him.

"How about no practice at all. You tell me what you have in mind and I'll take note to do it next Monday not today or any other day but next Monday." If one were to add that with what he said the night before they would get the most words he ever said to her. The bonus was he didn't even stutter or look away.

"Ok, ok calm down it was simply a suggestion of what we could do." This was said in her regular voice as she retreated back to her space on the couch. Randy sat down on the arm chair next to the door and Carlito decided to remain standing.

"So I was thinking of me walking down the hall talking to Maria about Steven and how things are bad between us and then you come over and start talking about how much better you are than him and how I should be with you and you kiss me and say something along the lines of think about that and you disappear." She finished with a big smile on her face.

"No. I'm not feeling it. That doesn't seem like Carlito. I'll tell you what I'll take that and add my own thoughts into that and on Monday if we have time we may, and I repeat. we may practice what we are going to say but I'll have to think about that kiss part." Randy looked shocked Carlito was working on a record. He just might finish this little meting without any tensing up or any spit from stutters.

"Ok I guess that will work." That was all Carlito needed to be said before he and Randy were heading out of the door.

"Wait you can't leave yet." Carlito turned to her with a why not look upon his face.

"Well Vince told me that he wanted our relationship to seem genuine and he sensed that we don't get along well so he told me that we need to learn everything about each other like a real couple would and learn to be comfortable working with each other because the storyline won't work if we don't get along."

Carlito took deep breaths in and out trying to calm down. He should have expected something like this from her.

"Really? It's called acting. That's what we're supposed to go out there and do. Act like we like each other. Act like I don't want to puke from the mere thought of being in a relationship with you. Act like being in the same room as you doesn't make my skin crawl." Victoria was clearly taken aback. Randy was surprised and proud. It seemed that Carlito was genuinely pissed off about things and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"Yeah, well that's what he told me. Guess he thinks you're a shitty actor." It was the best she could do, but she wished she had a better comeback. He didn't want to believe her but he also didn't want her to be saying the truth and just walked out. She could tell Vince and he would be in serious trouble.

"Randy you can leave. If you finish before I do, I'll catch a cab or something back to the hotel." Carlito sighed. He really didn't want to do this.

"Are you sure?" Randy was weary. He and Carlito had become good friends in the past month and he didn't want to leave him alone with Victor (he refused to call her Victoria after all of the things he had seen and heard about her).

"Yeah go ahead I'll be fine." Randy slowly left the room and Carlito, even more slowly turned and sat in Randy's vacated seat.

"Come on lets get this going." Again it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Carlito didn't want to be there.

"I guess I'll go first. I'm guess you don't know much about me so I'll start from the beginning. My name is Lisa Marie Varon. I was born in San Bernardino, California on February 10 and no I will no tell you the year."

"My name is Carlito and I was born on February 21."

It went on like that for a while. With Victoria giving detailed facts about herself while Carlito gave short answers. After a while Carlito did loosen up and laugh and some of the jokes she would tell but his information was still the basic stuff.

After a while they both agreed that it was enough for the night. They had learned lots of things about each other. They were surprised to find out that they had more in common that they thought. Carlito even became more comfortable around her after he realized she could be more than the dominant act she put on. He actually thought she was funny. He even went as far as thinking that if she could act like that more often maybe he wouldn't have to hide from her. But then again he was tired and that could have been the source of the last thought.

Carlito pulled out his cell phone in order to call a taxi to get back to the hotel room but Lisa offered him a ride him and he accepted it because it would save him money and he didn't mind being in the car with her as much as he would have before. Sure he was still weary of her but he trusted her a lot more than he did before. Though she did still make his skin crawl slightly.

In the car they talked about everything that was going on at work. But there was just one thing Carlito had to ask her. He couldn't hold it in anymore he just had to ask her.

"Can you tell me what really happened in my hotel room that night?" He blurted it out while she was in the middle of a sentence, but he just had to ask. He may not have been bald but he had lost lots of hair over what happened that night even though you wouldn't be able to tell because he had so much hair.

She got quiet after he asked her and for a brief second she looked at him but her gaze turned back to the road because she was driving, but then after a couple of more seconds she bust out laughing. Carlito didn't find anything funny so he did what he liked to call his manly pout and looked out his window.

"I'm sorry. I just though you would be over it by now. But if it's bugging you that much I'll tell you"

Carlito couldn't believe that he was finally going to find out what happened so he pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming and that only made Lisa laugh harder than she did before.

"Well anyway since you didn't believe me when I told you nothing happened before maybe I should tell you everything. I walked in and I guess pounced on you and started kissing you and you sat there like a dead fish. I went to remove your pants and started on what would have been an amazing blow job, but then you just ran to the bathroom to throw up and while I prayed I wasn't the cause if your throwing up I went into the bathroom kept your hair out of your face. Then after you were finished I cleaned your face up and dragged your half conscious body back to you bed. You fell asleep and I slept on the couch waiting for you to wake up and well you know the rest."

"That's it?" Carlito couldn't believe he lost hair over that.

"Yeah I told you that nothing happened."

"Oh" To say he felt stupid would be the understatement of the century.

"Well here we are." Lisa said as she pulled into a parking spot in the garage. They both exited the car and headed into the hotel and got into the elevator. Once they were both inside they pushed the button with their floor numbers and stood in silence. When the elevator reached Carlito's floor they said good bye and he walked down the hall way to his room.

When he entered he was surprised to find the room empty. He shrugged it off and decided to catch up on the sleep he lost last night.

* * *

Randy was sitting in a booth at a restaurant a couple of blocks down from the hotel. Seated across from him was none other than Stacy. She had taken it upon herself to take him out to dinner. Her thoughts was that if he was indeed in a relationship with Carlito then if she showed him what having a girlfriend was like then he would realize that he wasn't gay and that she was the perfect girl for him.

Yes she did want to be his girlfriend. After the kiss he gave her the week before she thought about everything that happened between the two of them. It was then that she came to the conclusion that she was an idiot for not going out with him when he had hinted to her many times before that he was interested in being in a relationship with her. She never realized until now how great of a guy he was. She was too busy using him and thinking of herself but now she decided that was going to change because she was going to show him how good of a girlfriend she could be.

Randy was confused. She had always told him that after the whole Test disaster she didn't want to be in a relationship for a long time. But here she was, sitting in front of him telling him that she was ready and she wanted to be his girlfriend. A couple of months ago he would have jumped up in joy at her saying this but now he didn't know. Did she want to be his girlfriend because she liked him for more than his body or was she jealous of someone besides her having him?

"So you really want to be my girlfriend now? No more strictly sex business?"

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend. I feel stupid for even starting that whole thing."

He still didn't know if she was telling the truth or not and he refused to let her become his girlfriend if she had some other ulterior motive.

"So yes? No? Tell me something I'm about to go insane waiting for your answer!"

"Before I give you an answer, tell me what was so important that night that you had to leave so quicky?" He really wanted to know and he figured that if she really wanted to be his girlfriend she would give him the truth. How he would know if it was the truth or not he didn't know, but he really needed to know why she left him like that.

Stacy squirmed in her seat a little and looked around the restaurant. She knew he was going to ask her sooner or later but she just hoped he would later.

"I'm not going to lie. It was just Maria on the phone and she just wanted to tell me about the new shirt she had brought that day. I just thought it would be the perfect revenge to get you back for acting all smug because I was outside your door. I didn't know it was going to have that big of an effect on you. It was like a little joke. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way because of it."

If she was acting, Randy would have to give her and Oscar, Golden Globe, and whatever else there was because it seemed sincere to him. Why had it taken so long for her to realize it was his biggest question? If she had told him this two months ago that she wanted to be is girlfriend then he would have told her yes and they could have been a happy couple. But now he didn't know because he had worked so hard to put her out of his mind and it would be a waste of his hard work just to give in to her. His head was spinning.

"Are you going to give me an answer?" His silence was killing her. She needed an answer from him and she just thought he was taking so long on purpose to make her squirm.

He wasn't doing it on purpose because he honestly didn't know what to say. After the whole Victor thing he was sure that Carlito didn't need to hide anymore so that would mean he could choose if he wanted to continue to hide from Stacy or not. But then on the other hand it could all be an extensive joke she was trying to pull and as soon as he said yes she would start laughing and tell him how stupid he was for believing her. He didn't want to take a risk like that to be humiliated. But the biggest problem was he honestly didn't know if he even wanted to be in a relationship with her anymore. It seemed like so long ago, the sex less break from her had been good. When he looked back on how his attitude and demeanor was now compared to what it was a month ago when he was caught in her selfish tango he realized how unhappy he was. So he just looked at her, pushed his chair back and left the restaurant. He needed to talk to Carlito to get his opinion because if he was going to make the wrong decision he needed someone else to put the blame on when he realized that he made a mistake.


	6. Great Escape

**Chapter 6  
**_Great Escape _

Carlito was well off into the land of sleep when Randy entered their hotel room. Randy thought about just waiting and asking him the next day but Randy couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to ask him so he began the strenuous task of waking Carlito up. This wasn't Randy's first time doing this. There were many times where he couldn't sleep and he woke Carlito up in order to have someone to annoy and entertain him. Each time it was almost impossible to do. Carlito was an extremely deep sleeper.

Most just thought he was in hibernation. It had always taken Randy at least a twenty five to thirty minuets to wake him up. Sometimes trying to wake Carlito up would tire him out enough and he would be able to sleep. Tonight wasn't looking much different. So far Randy had been at it for fifteen minuets and Carlito hadn't even moved. Randy had started out by loudly calling Carlito's name but of course that didn't work. He then progressed to roughly shaking him but that didn't work either. Randy then began to throw things at him and that still didn't work. All he got was an irritated "F'k off" but after it was said Carlito was back sleeping.

Randy just plopped onto his bed after he realized that Carlito was not waking up. He really needed to talk to someone but he didn't know who. He decided that times like these were what best friends were for so he pulled out his cell phone and decided to call John. It rang and rang and rang and it took him a lot of mental strength not to throw his cell phone across the room. The only reason he didn't was because he didn't want to go through the struggle of buying a new one. He hung the phone up and looked around the room and he decided that he needed to get out so at lightning speed he was up and out the door. He needed to do something but at this time of the night there was nothing open besides bars and strip clubs and neither of them were appealing to him at the moment.

After about an hour of just walking around the hotel he knew that he really needed to get out. Everything he thought about ended up on Stacy. At the moment he really didn't want to think about her. That was the reason he was out because he didn't want to think about her. If he thought about her he was bound to come up with a decision on his own and then when something went wrong like he knew it was going to he would have no one to blame besides himself.

He sighed and sped up his walking pace. Now he really needed to get out. He walked to the parking garage. When he got in he drove to the airport. He was glad that he was too lazy the previous night to take his bags out the car because if he had, he definitely wouldn't have gone back into the hotel to get them. Lucky for him there was a flight heading for St. Louis boarding so he brought a ticket and ignoring how much trouble he was going to get in with Vince he got on the plane and didn't look back. He didn't really care about anything. Sure he would call Carlito and tell him what was going on. But that was the only thing he planned to do because he wanted to get as far away from everyone and everything wrestling related as he could.

* * *

The next morning at the hotel when Carlito woke up he realized that Randy still wasn't back in their room. He was starting to worry but before he could even think to do anything his cell phone began to ring. After following the sound he finally reached it and answered it.

"Hello?" Carlito winced at how horrible his voice sounded.

"Did I wake you up?" Carlito almost let out a relieved sigh when he heard that voice. It was Randy.

"Were the hell are you?" He spent no time getting to the point.

"I decided to go home. I needed to get away from everything." He knew that he didn't need to explain what he was really getting away from or at least he hoped that Carlito knew the real reason because he didn't feel like explaining.

"And Vince said this was okay?"

"I guess. I told his assistant that I had an emergency back home so I couldn't make Raw on Monday and I haven't heard any complaints yet."

"Oh well enjoy your vacation while it lasts."

"Oh trust me I will." With that the conversation ended. Carlito envied Randy. How was it that he could just go home in the middle of the week when he was scheduled to be in a match that night? If Carlito ever tried to do that he would be fired before he could even make it to the airport. It was times like this that Carlito knew what the other wrestlers meant when they said that Randy got special treatment from Vince.

With a sigh he put that in the back of his mind and got up to start on with is day. He had to go to the next arena and it was a good couple of miles away. He jumped into the shower glad that for once in a couple of months he was able to take as long as he wanted in the shower. After his outrageously long shower Carlito got dressed and spent just as long on his hair. It was like artwork to get his hair messy and sticking up at the odd angles. It took longer than most people thought even though it was his natural hair. After he did this he began the search for his keys so he could finally leave. After about ten minuets of looking he realized that they were not in the hotel room. So he began to retrace his steps to the last time he remembered having them. That was after they had drove to the arena the previous night then he gave them to Randy . . . and at the moment Randy was in St. Louis.

Carlito plopped onto his bed and tried to think of what he could do. He couldn't get another rental because he and Randy had taken the last one available. Randy most likely turned the other rental in at the airport so he couldn't get their old one. That narrowed it down to catching a ride with someone else.

There weren't many people he could choose from. Most of the guys wouldn't let him because they thought he was gay and would try to make a move on them. Also he didn't really have many friends because he and Randy spent all of their time together to keep Victoria and Stacy away. That meant that his only chance was to catch a ride with Victoria. Sure he had done it the night before but that was a shorter ride. Now he assumed that it would take at least an hour and a half to get to the next arena. He needed to make his decision soon because they had a early evening house show instead of a night show that day.

He gave a long sigh and trudged his way out his hotel room door. He went around asking other wrestlers if they either had seen Victoria or knew where her room was. Most of them were heading out the door and he knew that his time was running out. It was when he was about to go to the garage door and ask the first wrestler he saw if he could catch a ride with them that he finally found her.

"Victoria!" He couldn't believe that it took him so long to find her.

"Lisa" She said as she stopped walking and set her bags down. It was obvious that she was about to leave.

"Sorry old habits die hard. I just wanted to know if I could catch a ride with you to the arena because well Randy's on vacation with the car." Again Carlito was never one to beat around the bush when he wanted something done.

"Sure you can. Go ahead and get your stuff I'll be waiting here for you."

After Carlito did just that they were off. The ride went better than Carlito expected it to. There were few awkward silences and the only true problem they had was deciding on what to listen to. Surprisingly to Carlito Victoria wanted to listen to some old slow love songs and he wasn't having that. They fought a long hard fight almost getting into a couple of crashes since Carlito had decided to drive and it was not safe to fight over the radio while driving. The problem was solved when they had found a station that played the current hits and they were both satisfied with it. Besides the whole music thing that was the only problem they had during the trip to the arena.

They were able to make conversation without it being forced and actually enjoyed being in each others presence. Carlito was happy to have actually found someone who actually understood him when he got excited and started to speak in Spanish. Whenever he did that around Randy he would just look at him with a confused look on his face but of course Victoria understood what he was saying. Victoria was just glad that he was actually opening up to her. A couple more days like this and he would definitely be hers was what was going through her head.

* * *

Randy was lying on the bed in his guest room. He was a couple of days into his vacation and he was going crazy. He thought that by getting away he would stop thinking of Stacy but he was wrong. It only seemed to make him think about her even more. So every night for the past five nights he would go out to find a woman that could make him forget about Stacy. They usually had black hair and brown eyes and were on the short side; everything that was the opposite of Stacy. He currently had one lying next to him. That was the reason he was in the guest room because he didn't want any of them in his room for some reason he really didn't understand.

"I should get going" She had got up from off the bed and began to put her clothes on.

"Alright. Hopefully I'll see you again soon Stacy." He said this in his smoothest voice putting the charm on full blast not even realizing that he said the wrong name.

"That is the fifth time you've called me Stacy. At first I thought it was because you were drunk but I know you're not drunk. I would even let it slide sometimes but my name is not even close to Stacy." She began to put her clothes on even faster and Randy tried to rack his brain trying to find out what her name was but nothing was coming up. So, he just sat there silently embarrassed at his slip up. What made it worse was that it wasn't the first time someone told him this in the past five days.

Every single woman he had been with in the past few nights had told him this. Well except one and that was because her name was actually Stacy. Or at least he thought it was because he was sure he called her that all night and she didn't correct him. This was only adding to is problems. It didn't help that Stacy was calling him everyday. He had only answered once, told her were he was and hung up.

He had gotten little sleep and he knew that he probably looked horrible but he didn't care because the women he was with didn't seem to mind either. He sat up as. . . Isabel or at least that was what he thought her name was made her way out the room now fully dressed. He heard the front door slam and he knew for sure that she was gone. He got up off of the bed and went into the shower. After taking a surprisingly short shower he put on a pair of sweat pants and went into his living room to watch some tv because he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Looking at the clock he saw that he would be able to catch the replaying of Raw since it was Monday.

Just as he sat down and turned the tv on his doorbell rang. He figured it was Isabel coming back because she forgot something but he was soon proved wrong when he opened his door and felt a strong sense of deja vu when he saw Stacy on the other side.

* * *

Carlito was in his locker room preparing for the little scene he had to do with Victoria. For the past five days that Randy had been gone they had gotten closer and became travel buddies. Carlito began to notice that the whole Victoria thing was just her character. It seemed that while she had some traces of her character in her actually personality, she was almost the polar opposite. He felt stupid for ever thinking that her actual personality would be anything like her character. It amazed him how much they had in common and how well they got along when she wasn't being psycho. Of course she still had her moments where she scared the shit out of him, but those had become few and far between. He had even begun to call her Lisa and not Victoria.

Contrary to what Carlito had said he and Lisa did practice what they were going to do. They had run through it multiple times. It was good and Carlito wasn't even uncomfortable doing it anymore. They had worked out that instead of kissing her on the lips he would just kiss her hand. He wasn't _that_comfortable with her yet.

He exited his locker room and went to the area where they were going to film it. Everyone was already there and they were just waiting for their cue. When they got it Victoria and Maria began to walk while Carlito stood in the shadows waiting for his cue to interrupt them.

It came and he slowly walked up to them but he kept his eyes on Victoria the whole time. He said his little line and moved in and grabbed her hand. He was about to kiss it but something wasn't feeling right. He tried to ignore the feeling and continue on with what he was supposed to do, but before he could even stop himself he pulled her close until her body was right up against his and kissed her right on her lips. She was in shock but she was soon pulled out of it when she felt his tongue moving along her bottom lip and she began to do what any girl in her situation would. She kissed him back.

They went at it for a while but then he had to ignore how much he didn't want to stop and pull back because his lungs were burning from the lack of air. After catching his breath he said his second line and walked away. Once he was away from the cameras he speed up his pace. He couldn't believe what had just happened. If he wasn't there himself, he would have been convinced that it was unreal. He had no clue what possessed him to kiss her like that, but he did know that it couldn't and wouldn't ever happen again.

* * *

**AN: Thanks AprilGilbert1996 for the reviews. They really do mean a lot to me. Also thanks to everyone else who does read this story. It was my first so it honestly is the one I put the most work into and is the longest one of them all. I think it will end at around twenty five chapters maybe even thirty. I hope everyone sticks around for that long and enjoys it. **


	7. Until We Get Caught

**Chapter 7**  
_Until We Get Caught _

Randy stood in his doorway shocked. He didn't know what to do or to say. He wasn't expecting her to come to his house.

"Are you going to say something?" She was still patiently waiting for him to say something. But he just stood there not moving an inch or saying a word.

"Well could you at least let me in? It's kind of cold out here." She didn't even wait for his reply. She pushed past him into his house and he still hadn't said a word. It wasn't until he had followed her into his living room that he did say something.

"What are you doing here?" It had taken him everything in him not to stutter and just to think of something to say instead of standing there like a dumbass.

"Oh please. What the hell are you doing here? Running? Like you always do when the going gets tough? Like you do whenever you might have to man up and actually make a decision for yourself? What the hell Randy? If you don't want to be with me just tell me, I can handle it. But don't run away like some baby."

"Running? Running? You think that I ran? I simply decided to take a vacation off from everything." Randy himself didn't even believe what he said. How did she know he couldn't make the decision?

"Yeah sure, in the middle of the night one you decided to take a vacation after you practically ran out of the restaurant. Yeah, you're not running at all." It was times like these that he hated how sarcastic she could be.

"So what does it matter if I was running? If I was running, obviously it is from you but here you are right here."

"Yes I am here. Because I'm tired of you never being man enough to say whatever it is you feel to my face. I know I'm not intimidating, so why? What's so hard about just giving me a straight answer? I'm not leaving until I get one either. With an explanation about why you just couldn't tell me in the restaurant." She said this calmly as she sat on the couch and began to watch tv.

"Wait." Randy had to stop and think because besides that fact that she was sitting on his couch something wasn't right. "Shouldn't you be there?" He said pointing to the tv.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Randy just stared at her like she was speaking another language(the look he often gave Carlito when he spoke in Spanish). "Remember like three months ago I told you that I was on vacation for two weeks in February."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was supposed to spend it with my parents but here I am, sitting here confronting your dumbass." Randy winced and looked the other way. She was trying to make him feel guilty and give in, and with the way he was feeling now she was succeeding.

"Look Randy, I'm not trying to force you into anything. Do you know how hard this is for me? I have been following you around like a lost puppy. I flew all the way out here to yell at you! I do all of this shit and you can't even give me a simple yes or no answer! Yes or no? I can't believe I'm even going through this! What am I doing? Obviously you can care less so why should I care? I'm past caring at this point! I don't need this. You are not worth all of this trouble Randy." He realized that halfway through her rant she began talking to herself. She was still mumbling to herself on the couch of all the reasons he was not worth all the trouble he was presenting.

If someone told Randy three moths ago that he would have Stacy Keibler in his house asking him to be her boyfriend then he would have told them they were crazy but here it was happening in front of him. So many thoughts were running though his head. He could feel the headache coming on. He was looking for anything to divert is attention away from the issue that was in front of him. He sighed as he looked over at the tv and saw Carlito pull Victoria into a kiss. The sight alone made him want to gag. He felt sorry for Carlito, at least Stacy was damn hot and he was very much so attracted to her. He looked back to Stacy to see that she was looking intently at him.

Randy had always wanted Stacy as a girlfriend and he wanted to smack himself for not just saying yes when she asked him. But for some reason something was holding him back from doing so. Randy was never one to think this hard about matters concerning women. He knew there was something holding him back, but he didn't know what it was. Why couldn't he just give in to what he had wanted for what seemed like forever? He decided that now wasn't the time to over analyze relationships. With that last thought he walked up to Stacy, who at this point had given up on him and had started for the door, and kissed her.

The kiss was filled with everything they felt for each other but were too afraid to say. Their hands were searching for any skin contact they could find. Stacy could feel her legs start to get weak from all of the overwhelming emotions in the kiss so Randy picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then led them into his bedroom. When they dropped down onto the bed Randy was quick to start removing their clothes but Stacy stopped him.

"What?"

"So what does this mean? Are we together? Or are we back to just being fun buddies? Because I don't want to go back down that road Randy. I'm not going down that road ag-" Randy silenced her with a kiss.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." And just like that they both felt as if anvils had been lifted off of their chests and Randy knew that he had made the right decision.

Carlito was pacing around in his hotel room. He couldn't believe what he had done. He wished he could go back to that moment but a part of him knew that he wouldn't change a thing and that was what made him angry.

When he heard the knock on the door he wasn't surprised because he was expecting it. He opened the door and sure enough Victoria was on the other side. He let her in because he was planning on telling her that everything was a mistake but she began talking before he could.

"Look I know you're going to say how much of a mistake the kiss was but I think you're wrong."

"No I know- "

"No, I know what I felt in that kiss and it wasn't something from and an accidental kiss."

"No. It was an accident and I didn't feel a thing." It sounded more like Carlito was trying to convince himself than convince her. He was still pacing around in his room tugging at his hair. He didn't want to look at her and see her face because it might have caused him to break again.

"Ok if it was nothing then this will be nothing too."

"What?" He turned around to finally look at him but the next thing he knew he was face first with Victoria and she kissed him.

He quickly shoved her off of him before he was tempted to kiss her back. He even made a show of wiping his lips off on the sleeve of his shirt. When he was finished he looked over at her. The look on her face made him want to kill himself. He expected to see an angry pissed off Victoria, face set in stone about to tell him how much he was going to regret doing what he did. But instead she looked like she was about to break down and actually cry. It shocked him because he didn't know it was possible from her. She sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Okay I guess I was wrong with this one." It seemed like she mentally gathered her bearings before she took another deep breath and headed to the door. But when she got there with her hand on the knob, she stopped and turned around to face him. "I just don't get it. I like you Carlos. I like you so fucking much. I admit the way I acted in the beginning was wrong, but you wouldn't even say hi to me. I've tried so hard to get on your good side. I mean do you think I liked having you think I was psycho? Newsflash I didn't. It was the only way I could ever talk to you or get you to notice me. I've been trying to be your friend since we started working on the same show. You never noticed though, just pushed me aside for the other girls.

"It wasn't until I started acting psycho that you realized I existed. But that wasn't even good because you seemed to be terrified of me and you hated me. So I tried harder. I talked to Vince and showed you who I really am. But you can't see that. All of the time we spent together and it's like you can't see past my character. I've never met someone so stupid before in my life.

"I wish I never met you, because if I hadn't met you I wouldn't feel like this right now. And I sure as hell wouldn't be in love with a stupid idiot who could care less about me." She was crying by the end of it but all Carlito could do was stare at her in shock. She slowly shook her head and left before she made an even bigger fool of herself than she had already.

Carlito didn't know what to think or do. He felt bad, no, he felt like shit. Never in his life did he think it was possible for Victoria to cry, and never in a million years would he have guess that it would be because of him.

He had no idea that she felt like that. He didn't know what to do. Did he chase after her and give her a chance? Apologize and see if something could come from it?

As sorry as he was for how he had treated her, he didn't feel sorry enough to form a pity relationship with her. Sure he had gotten to know her lately and she was pretty cool, but she was not who he saw his girlfriend as.

It would suck to have to continue to work with her knowing how she felt, but that was what acting was for right? It wasn't his responsibility to cater to her, people fell in love that was unrequited all of the time. She was a grown woman she could handle it. After all why should he care? They weren't even friends.

But the truth was he did care. And it was no longer just simple as avoiding her. There was no avoiding her. She would be everywhere. Staring at him with either hate waiting for him to combust or with those sad eyes; either way it would kill him. And possibly cause him to lose his job if he fucked things up. Gosh he hated how much everything in his life seemed to revolve around Victoria. He sighed as he ran out of the door trying to catch her.

He didn't have to go far because three doors down it seemed like she had broken down. Her back was to him but he could see the tell tale signs of her crying from her shaking back. It was almost pathetic to him; he had always envisioned her as this strong woman who could handle her own. It seemed wrong for her to be acting…fragile and actually like a girl. He liked to blame this weirdness for why he was giving in to her.

"Vict-, Lisa. Look I'm sorry. You were right; I never even gave you the chance. I was too caught up in my…stupidity. I thought about it, and I realized that I do like you. I want to give this whatever it is a try." It seemed like she had stopped crying, or at least it looked like it from where he was standing, but when she spoke, she kept her back to him.

"This isn't like out of pity or anything right?"

"No, not at all." He lied smoothly. "I want to be with you." He said as he got closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder trying to get her to face him, but she didn't bulge.

"Because if it is I will find out, and if I do find out, consider your balls gone." Carlito winced but didn't move from his position.

"I….understand, but I'm telling the truth. I want to be with you, honestly." That was all it took before she turned around and buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted this. You've made me one of the happiest women alive." Carlito just smirked, happy about the stroke to his ego. Who said he couldn't act?


	8. Conspiracy

**Chapter 8  
**_Conspiracy _

The next morning when Randy woke up he felt a heavy pressure on his chest. He was about to push whatever it was off but he halted his actions when he looked down and saw it was Stacy. He then smiled remembering what had happened the previous night and went back to sleep. The next time he woke up Stacy was no longer in the bed. He got up out of bed and stretched trying not to think negative thoughts. He was praying that she didn't leave because that would have made everything that had taken place the previous night fake and in vain. He was also praying that it wasn't a dream because that would show that he had really lost his mind.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom and took a shower. After he got out and got dressed he began his search around his house to find Stacy. He was about to give up hope after looking almost everywhere and seeing no sign of her but then he entered the kitchen and saw her.

She was singing and dancing to her own music while cooking. He stood there just looking at her waiting for her to notice he was there but she didn't. Trying to be as quiet as he possibly could he slowly walked up behind her and swept her up in a bear hug. She screamed and started to kick him and slap him with the fork she was holding and he laughed. She stopped when she realized it was him and he put her down and continued to laugh. He was laughing so hard tears began to come to his eyes and he had to hold on to the counter to keep his balance. Stacy on the other hand rolled her eyes and went back to her cooking.

Randy didn't stop laughing until the food was done and they were sitting at the table.

"It wasn't even that funny." She said as she pouted and pushed her food around on her plate, appetite gone because of her embarrassment.

"Yes it was." He said smiling at how cute she looked with her nose all scrunched up and her bottom lip poked out like that. He had to look away before his imagination took over and brought his mind back to better things that could be done with those lips.

"Whatever" He pout increased and he gripped his fork tighter to keep his hands from shooting out to grab her face to meet his lips.

"How long were you cooking? When I woke up I didn't hear you in the kitchen." He needed a new subject before he lost all interest and brought her back to the bedroom.

"Well that is because I had to go get the food to cook because even though someone has been home for over a week there was no food in the house."

"Hey I eat out I don't cook."

"No wonder you have to spend so much time in the gym..."

"Please. This body would look this good even if I didn't work out."

"Was your head always this big?"

"You should know from experience how big my head is." He said with a leer. Stacy couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow Randy only you can turn everything into a sex joke." The rest of their breakfast went on like that. Stacy would say something and Randy would find someway to make a sexual joke or innuendo out of it. It was safe to say that things were back to normal for them.

The rest of their vacation had gone well. Besides the fact that Randy had gotten yelled at for five hours straight from his mother for not visiting while he was home he was happy with his vacation. He and Stacy were dreading going back to work but knew that if either of them took any more time off they would be in risk of losing their jobs.

Randy and Stacy had jut gotten in the arena and were about to head to Randy's locker room when a man walked up to them and told Stacy that Vince wanted to talk to her(it was the same man that told Carlito that Vince wanted to see him). When Randy went to follow Stacy, of course the man told him that Vince wanted to see Stacy alone so they agreed to meet in the locker room. Randy made his way to the locker room and did a double take at what he saw.

* * *

Carlito had been stuck between a rock and a hard place ever since he lied to Victoria and told her that he wanted to be in a relationship with her. He actually had to act like he liked her and enjoyed and wanted to be around her constantly. It was a lot of work to keep from saying unreasonably harsh things whenever he began to get annoyed with her. He was constantly slipping up and calling her Victoria by mistake. It was a tough job to be constantly acting all of the time. Especially because Randy was gone, he never got any reprieve. He was either acting on screen or in Victoria's face.

But while all of that was bad, his sex life had improved greatly. The one perk of having Victoria as his girlfriend was that she was great, no, amazing in the sack. The sex was phenomenal. And her mouth, the suction was unbelievable, and she was more than willing to use it. So while everything was telling him that he couldn't go much longer with the charade, the sex said otherwise. Everything physical about the relationship said otherwise. When a girl had a mouth like hers everything bad was easy to ignore.

Currently they were in Carlito and Randy's locker room. They were sitting on the couch well Carlito was on the couch and Victoria was on his lap and they were making out. Neither of them knew that Randy was in the doorway until he made a strangled sound. When they turned to look what it was they were greeted with a red face and eyes as wide as the Pacific Ocean. Carlito and Victoria laughed and it only made Randy's face redder and his eyes wider. They continued to laugh and only stopped when Randy was able to choke out the words "Carlito can I talk to you in the hall." Carlito gave Victoria one last kiss, picked her up off his lap and put her on the couch and left out the door to meet Randy.

Carlito wasn't even all the way out of the door before Randy slapped him on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"I just thought I would slap the sense back into you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you realize who you were in there swapping spit with?" Carlito looked around before he grabbed Randy's arm and dragged him around the corner away from the door of the locker room.

"So this is going to sound crazy, but Victoria is my girlfriend now." When those words came out of his mouth Carlito was sure that Randy was going to faint from the lack of oxygen because it didn't look like he was breathing.

"Your what?" Randy asked in a faint voice as if he was afraid that if he said it any louder it might have been true.

"My girlfriend." This time it was said as if he was talking to a two year old.

"Victor's your girlfriend?"

"Apparently she likes to be called Lisa." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't see what the difference is."

"Look, I'm not doing this for fun or laughs and giggles. I'm in hell man. You know how much I don't like that girl. But she came to my room after that stupid on screen kiss convinced that we were meant to be together. I was good though. I stood my ground and let her know that I didn't like her. But then she started crying and going on about how much she liked me and I felt bad for her okay. I realized how much her being sad and hating me could ruin my career so I did what I had to do. She thinks we're a couple, and I just shut up and deal until this gimmick is over." Randy winced and shook his head.

"So you pretend like you guys are together? I'm really sorry for you. "

"Yeah. It's not that bad, the sex is amazing and she gives the best head known to mankind!" Randy gagged at the mental image.

"Wow. That was way too much information." Randy was shocked.

"Well I'm going to go back in." Carlito headed back into the locker room and Randy wasn't far behind him.

Luckily for Randy they had decided to stop playing tonsil hockey and just sat talking. At first he didn't participate but after a while he found out that this 'Lisa' wasn't as bad of a person as he believed Victoria to be.

When the time came for Randy to go out for his match Stacy still hadn't came back from Vince's office and he started to worry. He had his match and was happy that he won and that everything went well and was headed back to his locker room. When he entered, Carlito and Victoria were gone and Stacy sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

Randy quickly walked over and sat next to her. He pulled her hands away from her face and he saw that she was crying. He then moved to hug her so that she was crying on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't even question her because he knew that she would tell him when she was ready too. He didn't know how long he had sat there holding her before she stopped crying but it was an even longer amount of time before she spoke.

"Transferred." That was all that she said and he had to strain to hear her.

"What?" He acted as if she didn't know what she was talking about because if it was what he thought he didn't want to know.

"They are transferring me." She was still talking in a low voice.

"Where?"

"To SmackDown." She pushed him away and began wiping the tears from her face. She wanted to slap him for asking such a stupid question but realized that it wasn't the time to get upset over the little things that didn't matter. Especially because they didn't have much time left together. "They want me to join Hurricane and be Super Stacy."

"When?"

"Well I can't make tomorrow's taping so he said I leave Sunday."

"For how long?"

"He didn't tell me. He just said until they feel that the gimmick is finished."

"Are you serious?" She then snapped her head up and looked at him like he was crazy. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"YOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" Randy winced at her tone.

"I'm sorry baby. It's just that this can't be happening. We just got together and now you have to go to another show." She instantly softened, realizing that she was being unreasonably short with him. It wasn't his fault but here she was taking it out on him when he was probably the only person who cared enough to comfort her.

"I know I'm sorry for snapping but I'm just so frustrated."

"We can work through this. We will have the best damn long distance relationship ever."

"No. That's not going to happen." It took him a while to realize what she had said but when he did he thought his ears had played a trick on him.

"No?"

"Nope. There is no need for a long distance relationship." Randy didn't know what she was hinting at, but he hoped that by playing dumb, it wouldn't be what he thought.

"Why not?" He was praying that she didn't leave him because he didn't know if he could handle that after he had abandoned and ignored everything that told him not to be with her.

"Because I'm not going." She said as if he was the stupid for even thinking she would go.

"Stace, you can't just not go. They will most likely fire you because they wouldn't want to find something else to do with you if you don't go."

"I know but I just don't want to go. I can't go. I can't leave you." Tears began to fall from her eyes again and he pulled her into his arms again. He didn't know what else he could do. He didn't want her to go but he knew she had to. He sighed. Whenever something was going good for him something had to come along and ruin it. He hoped that they could work out a long distance relationship. He knew how hard they were but it had to work for them. Because without it, he and Stacy wouldn't last.


	9. If It Means A Lot To You

**Chapter 9  
**_If It Means A Lot To You _

The next couple of days were hard for Randy and Stacy. They believed that Vince had something against them because not only did he make Stacy switch shows but he had also booked Randy for either shows or appearances every day for the rest of the week. He even had him doing an all day appearance that Sunday which meant that he wouldn't be able to go with Stacy to the airport.

Randy was getting little rest too. He would wake up in the morning after getting about three to four hours of sleep to either spend as much time as he could with Stacy or work. Then when he was either finished with what ever one he did for that day he would switch and do the other. He was beyond tired on Saturday and wasn't sure if he would be able to wake up. He lay in his bed trying to fall back asleep. He didn't even know what made him wake up but he really needed some more sleep. He was just about to go back to sleep when his cell phone began to ring. He was thinking about ignoring it but then he remembered that Stacy was still sleep so he answered it. Luckily for him it was someone telling him that the appearance he was supposed to make had been canceled due to a blizzard that had come through the state. After hearing that he gladly rolled over and went back to sleep.

When he did wake up Stacy was still sleep so he decided to head down to the gym because with all the stress he was going though he was eating more without working out. After putting on proper workout clothes he went to the gym and began a quick workout. Usually after a week like he had he would spend at least a good couple of hours in the gym to relieve the stress, but he didn't have time for that because he wanted to spend as much time with Stacy as he could.

He was about to leave but then Carlito waltzed in and he knew that he couldn't leave. With all of his working and Stacy time Randy hadn't spoken to Carlito since Monday at the show. He was in desperate need of someone to talk too.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you to be down here." As Randy said this Carlito plopped heavily onto the bench and set his bag down.

"Please I take as many outs and I can. In the beginning it wasn't that bad being with her, more of an annoyance. She wasn't clingy and she understood that sometimes I don't answer the phone when she calls and I don't text her back most of the time. But I don't know lately she's been acting like a bitch in the morning."

"In the morning?"

"I guess, well sometimes during the day and at night too . . . she can be happy but then she'll just yell at me or get mad at me for no reason. Or even she can just like get sad. I guess she's just being a pain in the ass. But then again it's not that bad because the sex is still great man." Carlito grinned as he thought of part of the reason why he stuck it out.

"I told you she was crazy but nope you didn't believe me. And can you please not talk about your sex life with her around me; it's disgusting to think about."

"Okay she's slightly crazy, but I kind of like it. I mean she's a better fake girlfriend than most girls are as real girlfriends. She's slightly unpredictable, it makes my arrangement interesting." Randy could only roll his eyes and shake his head. He knew eventually Carlito would find himself in deep shit for what he though was his great infallible plan.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Anyway, enough of me, how's things going with you and Stacy? She told me that she had to switch shows." Randy's only reply was a sigh.

"That bad?"

"Worse. It's impossible to cheer up a person and try to make them look on the 'bright side' when there is no bright side. It doesn't help much when the person doesn't want to cheer up either. I can't tell her everything will be okay because I know it most likely won't. I'm hoping for the best but I know that in the end the worst will happen." It was hard for Randy to stay positive when he knew that their relationship seemed to be heading down a dead end road. It was enough work making their relationship last and work when they were on the same show, he couldn't imagine having to do it while they were on separate shows.

"I know. I wish there was something I could do to help." Those words marked the official end to the Stacy conversation.

When Randy stepped into his hotel room Stacy was dressed and was looking at tv. When Randy walked in her head turned and she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the question as if he was an intruder.

"This is my hotel room right?"

"Yeah but what are you doing here. I thought you had an appearance."

"I did but it was cancelled."

"Oh. Where were you then?"

"At the gym. You were sleep when I woke up and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh." Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything else Randy went into the bathroom and took a shower. When he came out Stacy was still in the same position that she was in when he went in. He then proceeded to get dressed. After he was done he just stood there looking at Stacy, who still hadn't moved.

"Do you want to do something or go somewhere?" His reply was her blank stare. Just when he was about to turn away and leave she replied.

"By this time tomorrow I'll be on the plan about to leave." Randy could only roll his eyes. Every day when he saw her she would always give him the count down to when she was leaving. For him it was a constant reminder of how little time he had with her and it was killing him.

"I know Stacy." He said it with so much sarcasm and in such a bitter tone that it left her speechless for a couple of seconds.

"Is there something you would like to add onto that?"

"What do you mean?" He could feel an argument coming on and he didn't feel like participating in one. He was too tired and it was a stupid way to waste the little time they had left together.

"Something like 'I can't wait' or a 'thank God'. Because from the way your acting it seems as if you can't wait for me to leave." She was standing up now and in his face.

"Stacy." He said it in a warning tone. It was really his way to tell her he wasn't in the mood but she just ignored it and went on.

"What? If it hasn't sunken in yet I'm leaving to a whole different show. Not for a day or a month, but indefinitely."

"You think I don't know this. You remind me every damn day. Can we just go one day where you don't mention the show change?"

"No, we can't. This is something that is going to change my whole life. I have to leave everything and everyone behind. I hardly know anyone there. All of my friends are here. You're here and I'm going to have to leave you too and you don't even care plus you expecting me to forget about it. Sorry if I can't just go off into la de da land and pretend everything is okay like you can." She was yelling now and Randy was trying his hardest to keep his cool.

"Seriously, Stacy, I really don't want to do this. I'm too tired for this. You know I don't want you to leave." He was desperately trying to end the argument but it wasn't working. It seemed like Stacy was out for blood.

"No Randy, I don't know. For all I know you could be happy that I'm going. I don't know how you feel about me. You didn't even want to be in a relationship with me at first. I don't even know why I go through all of this with you. God knows I ask my self daily if you're worth it." He didn't know what to say in response and she was shocked that she even said it. She didn't know where it had come from but in her anger she wasn't going to take it back.

"I don't have to take this." He figured it was better to walk away than do or say something he would seriously regret later, so he turned to the door and grabbed the handle.

"What are you going to run now? That's all you ever do. Little Randall always running."

"Stacy." Again said in the warning tone and again Stacy paid it no mind.

"Always running when something gets tough, never man enough to face something, so pathetic." She was stopped by the sound of glass breaking as Randy threw the thing closest to him across the room. That just happened to be a glass vase with the flowers that he had gotten her the previous day in it. She could only stare in shock and he tried to clam down. "That could have hit me."

"Well it didn't." He hadn't thrown it in her direction at all. He knew it wasn't a good idea to throw something, but she was getting under his skin unlike anyone else.

"How do I know that it won't next time?"

"Well from the way things are going I guarantee you there won't be a next time." This time Stacy was in shock and speechless.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"If that's how you want to put it I guess so."

"After all of the shit I put up with from you you're breaking up with me?" She was almost in tears. She just thought they were going to have an argument. It never crossed her mind that they might actually break up because of it.

"All the shit you put up with? What about me? I've damn near killed myself trying to please you this week and never once did you even utter a thank you. All you do is complain some more. "

Stacy could only stay silent. It was true. He was doing everything trying to make her feel better and she was acting unappreciative. "So you're really breaking up with me?" Now the tears were falling.

"I guess I am." Then as much as it hurt him he opened the door and walked out without looking back.

Stacy stood in shock, it had crossed her mind that maybe it would be better for them to break up than falsely believe that they would last but it wasn't what she expected. She wasn't prepared for it. She didn't want to break up, especially not after she worked so hard to be with him in the first place. But there was nothing she could do about it know, because he was gone, and something told her that he wasn't going to come back saying how wrong he was begging for her forgiveness. And something else also told her that maybe it was for the best that he didn't.

* * *

**AN: **_I'm extremely sorry for the delay, it makes no sense because these chapters are already pre-written, it's just editing that I do. But to try and make up for the lateness, I'm posting two chapters today! Sorry! _


	10. Drugstore Diet

**Chapter 10  
**_Drugstore Diet _

Carlito almost cried in happiness as he lay back on the couch in his locker room. For once he was alone. No screaming 'girlfriend' and no depressed friend. It had been a month since Stacy had left and Randy was driving him crazy.

The first week it was Randy trying to persuade Carlito and himself that he had done the right thing by not even trying to go to the airport when Stacy left. That stage hadn't been too bad because it only consisted of Randy listing off all of the wrong things Stacy had said or done and explaining why it was his only option not to see her off. Then it was him listing all the reasons why he was right on the second week. Again this had only consisted of listening to Randy ramble on and on about nonsense. But for the last two weeks Randy had finally realized that he and Stacy had done something wrong but they were both too stubborn to admit that they missed each other to each other. So Carlito had to deal with Randy in his depressed state.

To make matters worse Lisa was acting crazier than normal and it was starting to really freak him out. Okay maybe she wasn't acting too crazy, but she didn't seem to be worshiping the ground he walked on anymore and it was a weird change. Plus the sex was coming less often than it used to so it made the gain for him in the relationship go down which he didn't like at all. He didn't know what was wrong with her and she claimed that she didn't know either, but he wished that she would just hurry up and find out and Randy would solve his Stacy problems because if he had to deal with what he dubbed as 'Landy' for one more day he was going to die.

"Carlos?" That was short lived he thought as he peaked open one eye to find Lisa staring down at him.

"Hey baby. How was your scene?" He sat up and stretched. She looked at him and as he looked in her eyes he could see them go from excited to angry in a matter of milliseconds. But then they quickly calmed down to sad.

"You didn't watch it." She sighed, shook her head and walked over to her gym bag where she started to repack it with all of her things that had somehow ended up scattered around the room when she got dressed.

"I did watch it." She stopped packing and looked over her shoulder to give him an incredulous look. "Okay maybe I didn't watch it…" It always unnerved him how she could easily catch him in his lies. It made him wonder if she truly knew his feelings about her and their relationship. Her only response was continuing to pack her bag.

"I helped you rehearse it. I know what was said and what happened. Isn't that enough?" She didn't look at him until she was finished packing and had her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah it's fine. I mean you already knew what was going to happen. It's just me being crazy again. But I really don't feel well so I think I'm going to head out early."

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need me to drive you back?" She seemed just as shocked as he was from his concern.

"It's nothing, just a slight migraine. I'm going to catch a cab back to the hotel; I know you have to stay here, so I'll see you later I guess." She gave him a slight smile as she walked over to him and placed a light kiss on his lips before she left.

Carlito sat confused. Any other girl would have been beyond pissed that he hadn't bothered to watch a two minute scene. But she brushed it off like it was nothing, like she didn't expect him to watch it even though he had promised three times to do so before she left. He guessed it was a good thing that she expected him to be a shitty boyfriend because that meant he could put as little effort in it as possible and be okay. But it did slightly worry him and he did feel bad, but all it took was a reminder of his days of hiding out from her during his stalked days, and he instantly didn't give a shit anymore.

Randy sat pacing in his room. His cell phone was in his hand and every couple of steps he would stop, open it, dial a couple of numbers, and then close it. He had been repeating this for the past hour and he was getting tired of it.

He wanted to call her so bad. They hadn't spoken since he left that Saturday. Even though his appearance was cancelled that Sunday too he didn't go to the airport. That day it seemed like a good thing to do but now he regretted it more than he regretted anything in his life. How could he have been so stupid? He wanted to see her so bad he didn't care how short of time it was for. All he wanted was a glimpse. He also wanted to tell her he was sorry for acting so mean and breaking up with her. That was part of the reason he had the phone in his hands but he just couldn't dial her number.

He was about to make another attempt to call her when he heard someone knock, no, bang on his door. He went to it hoping for it to be Stacy on the other side but he knew the chances of that were slim to none. He opened it to find John Cena on the other side.

"Hey!" He gave him one of the famous one armed man hugs and stepped aside to let him in. "What are you doing here. When I talked to you yesterday you didn't tell me you were coming here."

"I wanted to surprise you since you've been acting so down lately."

"So is it just you here or is SmackDown doing a show close to here?"

"You mean is Stacy here too." Randy could only laugh because that was the question inside of the question he asked. "Well since you want to know so badly yes she is. We have a house show tomorrow at an arena about an hour away."

After Randy heard that he relaxed a little because of the fact that she was in the same state cheered him up a little. He tried to talk and make conversation with John but the fact that she was so close to where he was drove him crazy.

"Go."

"What?" They were in the middle of a conversation and John just said it out of nowhere.

"Go. The hotel is that Holiday Inn a couple of miles down the highway."

"Excuse me?" Randy didn't even know where he was coming from saying this.

"I know you don't want to be here. Her room is on the third floor. It's the first one on your right when you get off the elevator. Go." John wasn't a stupid man. He saw how Randy was hardly interested in the conversation they were having and he knew he wanted to be with Stacy.

"Thanks." That was all Randy said before he ran out the hotel room with his car keys in his hand.

Stacy sat on the bed in her hotel room trying to watch whatever was on the tv. She didn't know what she was watching but she just wanted something to keep her mind off Randy. It was hard for her to accept the fact that he had really broken up with her. In her mind she had imagined that he would show up at the airport and apologize. He would tell her that he couldn't live without her and whisk her away and they would ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Ok maybe she had been watching too many romance movies but she had nothing else to do. She was trying so hard to concentrate on something else that she almost didn't hear the knock on her door. When she opened it she found the grinning face of Ted Dibiase staring back at her. She could only roll her eyes.

"What do you want Dibiase?" He had made it his personal pleasure to come to her hotel room as much as he could. It was starting to annoy her because she constantly told him she wasn't interested but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"Nothing _Keibler_, I just stopped by to see if you wanted company. No ulterior motives." She just stared at him not believing a word he said.

"Really? Why not?"

"Well I think I'm finally breaking Maryse after a year of trying so why ruin it now?" She looked at him for a while trying to see if he was telling the truth or not. There's nothing to lose she thought as she gave in and let him in.

Surprisingly to her they were actually able to have a decent conversation. It was one where he only hit on her like once and they had been talking for about an hour and a half. He was easy to talk to and the conversation flowed easily between them. She was able to tell him about the whole Randy situation and he gave her honest opinions and suggestions. They were laughing about a joke he had made when there was another knock on her door. She got up off her bed and opened to door to find Randy on the other side. She just sat there for a moment before she instinctively reached up and gave him a hug and when that was finished he pulled her back and gave her a kiss that made it almost impossible for her to stand. Once the kiss was done they pulled back and awkwardly looked at each other.

"I didn't mean to..."

"I was so..." They had both stated their sentences at the same time.

"I'll go first"

"I'll go first" This again was said at the same time and they could only laugh at the way they were acting.

"I'll go first" Randy said it and unlike before she shut up and listened to him. "Wait is there someone in there?"

"Possibly...maybe...oh well what does it matter? Go on continue." She knew that if he new that there was someone in there especially a man he would flip. She couldn't let that happen when they were so close to getting back together.

"No. Who's in there?" He was trying to peak past her into the room but she was blocking the entire door way.

"No one important. So how have you been?" She was desperately tying to change the subject.

"If they weren't important you would tell me."

"No, since they aren't important I'm not telling you. Anyways I saw your match yesterday it was good."

"Yeah right someone's in there." It was then that he pushed past her and barged into the room. "No one right?" He said this as he looked at Ted on the couch (he was just sitting there but Randy didn't care). Stacy could only sigh and think carefully of the words she was going to say because she knew Randy didn't think straight when he was jealous or upset.

Carlito sighed as he stood outside of the hotel room he shared with Lisa. He hadn't been able to shake his guilt for the rest of the night and it bugged him. He knew there was no reason he should feel guilty about possibly hurting the feelings of his fake girlfriend, but that didn't stop the guilt from sitting in his stomach. So on the way back to the hotel room he had stopped by a store and brought a couple of beers for himself and something for Lisa. He figured she wasn't the type of girl to want the light girly things, so he simply settled with beer that had a light flavor instead. He hoped that it would help relieve his guilt if he got buzzed, and he hoped that she would begin to act normal if she got buzzed.

He walked into the room and threw his gym bag down by the foot of the bed. He then quickly walked over to where she was sitting. She was so engrossed in whatever she was reading that she didn't notice him enter the room until he plopped down on the bed beside her. She jumped startled by his sudden appearance and quickly threw whatever she had been reading against the wall where it slid down wedged between the bed and the wall.

"You scared me. How long have you been here? I didn't hear you." She laughed as she clutched her chest as if it would help to slow down her erratic heartbeat.

"I just got back. Look what I brought back with me." He slowly lifted up the two six packs and waved them tauntingly in front of her face. "I was thinking, me, you, our respective others, and maybe a wild night?" He leaned in and began trailing kisses behind her ear and down her shoulder and onto her cleavage.

"I'm all for a wild night." She said with a grin. "But I took Tylenol for that migraine I had and you know what the doctors say. No drinking and popping pills."

"It's only beer. Plus that was just about four hours ago. You should be good now." He had moved on from light kisses to tracing the lines of her cleavage with his tongue.

"I don't even like beer." Although the words coming out of her mouth seemed like she was resisting him, he could tell by the way her fingers were threading themselves through his hair that her body was saying otherwise.

"You haven't tried this one. Just try it that's all, if you don't like it you don't have to drink it. But I went through the liberty of picking a special kind just for you and I know you're going to like it."

"I just….I really don't want to drink tonight."

"Why not?"

"Carlos . . . " She said it as if he was supposed to know why.

"Lisa." He stopped and turned to look at her face. Her expression was unreadable and it only made him more confused than he already was.

"How about we just forget about the beer. We can still have a wild enjoyable night without it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that was good enough to make him forget all about the beer. But he still couldn't shake the weird vibe he was starting to feel.

"Something is not right. Just tell me what it is. You're starting to freak me out." She leant back and looked away from him.

"I'm on my period?" It was said as more of a question and he instantly knew that it wasn't true.

"No you're not."

"You're right I'm not. _That's the problem_." The last part was said as a whisper and he wasn't even sure if he heard her right or if he was even meant to hear it.

"What?" He didn't like the feeling he was getting from her.

"Okay if I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out on me. I mean imagine how freaked I already am. I don't need your freaking out added onto mine."

"I won't freak out. I promise." Carlito was weary, he didn't know what to expect and he was scared because at this point, with the way she was acting, he knew it couldn't be anything good.

"I'm pregnant." He laughed and she looked as if she was going to murder him.

"I'm not laughing at you it's just that I know you're pregnant on the show but baby, the show's over for now."

"I know you idiot."

"Then that means you aren't pregnant, you don't have to freak out about it and you can drink. It's okay. "Carlito was relieved. Here he was thinking that she was dying or something.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"We just went through this. You're not pregnant. The show is over."

"Really?" He didn't like the way she said it in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes really."

"Ok genius. Since you seem to now everything tell me why when I took a real human pregnancy test it came back as positive."

"Those things are wrong sometimes." Carlito didn't sound as sure of himself this time. He was grasping at straws. It wasn't true, she was just over reacting.

"I wish it was wrong. But I took four different ones from four different companies. And as you already know, I'm not on my period like I should be."

"You're just shitting me. I know it."

"I'm not lying. Carlos I'm really pregnant."


	11. Losing All Control

**Chapter 11  
**_Losing All Control _

Randy stood looking at Stacy waiting for a reply. Stacy on the other hand was trying her hardest to think of something without making his mood any worse.

"Maybe I should leave." Ted said as he rose off of the couch.

"Yeah maybe you should." Randy said as he opened the door for him.

"I'll see you later Stacy." He said as he left out the door. Randy closed the door and returned his gaze to Stacy.

"Randy that was nothing. We were just talking."

"Yeah of course you were."

"We were. There was nothing else going on. I mean we were dressed weren't we?" Stacy couldn't believe it. Even though she knew it was wrong, part of her was mad at Ted for coming to her room tonight. He probably ruined any chance of Randy not being an asshole. But then the larger part of her was angry at herself for being angry at Ted, when Randy truly deserved all of her anger. He barged in her room and talked to her like this after almost three weeks where she didn't hear a thing from him? God he was one of the most infuriating men she knew…..but damn he wore his jealously very well. When did he get so much sexier?

"Yeah, but only because I knocked on the door."

"I don't even know why you're getting mad at me. I mean you made it perfectly clear that we are no longer together." That shut him up quickly. He didn't know what he should say because she had made a point. He wasn't supposed to care about what she did and who she did it with. And even if he did care, he wasn't supposed to show it to her of all people. They were no longer together and he had no right to yell at her for clearly moving on.

"I wasn't getting mad at you because he was in here." He had to think fast. He didn't like the feeling that was in his chest. He couldn't tell if it was just the embarrassment of realizing that while he had been down thinking of the grave mistake he made by ending things with her, she was obviously moving on, or if the feeling was his heartache from the realization. All he knew was that he wished it left and that he never had to feel it ever again.

"Why are you mad then?" Stacy was confused. A mad angry Randy was easy to deal with; she had done it numerous times before. But if he got sullen on her, she didn't know what she would do. She hoped he wouldn't through her out of her element like that either.

"I mean, it's just, Ted? Seriously? That little runt? "

"What?"

"I don't know, I just though you had better taste than him. I mean he's my friend and all, but I've known him for forever. And it looks bad on me that you would go from this to that." Randy stood in her doorway scratching the back of his head. At first Stacy was confused and didn't know where the hell he was going with what he was saying. But then she saw the smirk on his face and she knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh." She said smiling. "You're not mad because there is another man in here. You're just mad that the man isn't you."

"No! I mean it's like an insult to me that you go from me to him. That looks bad on my part."

"Well I guess you're in luck because I'm not with him. We are just friends nothing more."

"Ok I'll take you word on that." He didn't want to start another fight. He didn't have the right to be mad at her. They both stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

"So. What are you doing here?" Stacy asked trying to break the silence.

"Well I was just you know in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." He didn't want to tell her the real reason. He felt like an idiot. He hadn't even thought of the possibility that she might have been over him by now. That she would have moved on to someone else while he sat still pinning over her.

"Oh." She was expecting something different like he couldn't live without her and that he was sorry for being such a dumbass, but then again it could have been the romance movies. Obviously he had moved on and didn't need her as his girlfriend.

"So, have things been better since you moved to SmackDown?"

"Yeah. I mean I get so much more time in the ring. Some of the other divas look up to me and everything. The people here are better than I thought they would be too. I'm starting to like it."

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had put him through hell over her show change and now she claimed that she liked it? Normally he would rub it in her face that he was right but he didn't want to start a fight.

"That's good."

"Yeah. How have things been going with you?"

"Good. Vince isn't trying to kill me anymore. And I have a storyline that's doing well."

"That's good." She said. She knew it was the exact same thing he said to her but she couldn't think of anything else. They stood in silence again, neither one of them knowing what else to say.

"Well I guess I'll go." He said. He didn't see any reason to stay longer.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you Sunday." There was a joint Pay-Per-View on Sunday. He had forgotten. He should have waited until then to talk to her. Maybe then things wouldn't have been so awkward then.

They shared a hug that lasted much longer than your average hug. When they pulled back they looked into each other's eyes and could feel an invisible tug that was pulling their faces closer and they both began to lean in. Just as their lips were about to brush, Randy noticed what was about to happen and he quickly turned and Stacy ended up kissing his cheek. Embarrassed they said and awkward good bye and Randy left.

* * *

Carlito couldn't believe what he had just heard. He sat silent for a while taking it all in while hoping that he heard her wrong. There was only one way to explain his mix of conflicted emotions; what the hell?

"How far along are you?"

"About a month, maybe a little more I think. I'm not one hundred percent sure when it actually happened, but I think about a month ago you were a pretty drunk and we had sex and I don't know maybe you were a little reckless when you put on the condom or maybe you forgot to put one on, I'm not sure I was pretty drunk my self…."

"Oh no, no no, don't try to make this my fault! It takes two-"

"Carlos, I'm not trying to blame you, I was just telling you how I think it may have happened." She said it so low, she wasn't sure if he heard her. If he did he didn't show any signs of it because he just kept going.

"To tango, and I know how to put a damn condom on! I've been doing it for years!"

"I don't doubt your ability to put on a condom. God, the problem isn't how it was conceived. The true problem is the fact that there is a" She paused, it was as if she couldn't even say what it was. "There's something growing inside of me. And I have no fucking clue what to do about it."

Carlito still couldn't believe it. He didn't one hundred percent remember the night she was talking about, but he didn't doubt her being right about how things happened. Being drunk did make it slightly easier to be with her sometimes. He probably broke the condom when he was putting it on, but didn't care enough to stop. He couldn't be angry with her because she wasn't angry with him, and she had to carry the thing.

"So, what do we do now?" It killed him how just minutes ago his only concern in life was just dealing with Victoria and keeping his job, but now things had quickly changed and he had another life that was going to depend on him to take care of it. It made him feel nauseous.

"I don't know. I mean I was thinking….and well, it would be ridiculous-" Before she could even get her thought fully out, he cut her off.

"This changes everything. There's a baby involved now. I can hardly take care of my self how the hell am I supposed to take care of someone else too?" Carlito was being to freak out himself.

"I know that's why I was thinking…" Lisa had been silently freaking out for the past week. When she found out she wanted to scream. Each pregnancy test, all positive, had been thrown across the bathroom where it slammed into the wall. Some broke, but that didn't give her any satisfaction because broken or not, it didn't change the fact that her life was officially ruined. It didn't help that she had been reading those damn what to expect when you're expecting books either. They all listed the horrors of pregnancy and parenting and only made her panic more than she already was.

"What the hell man? We are so not fit for parenting. This kid will probably end up screwed up and with a shitty life if we have to raise it."

"I know that's why I was thinking….." She started again and tried to explain what she had though about but he still wasn't listening.

"I'm so not ready for this. Where the hell is the rewind button when you need it? I wish there were warning signs each time I was about to do something stupid and life changing, something to warn me to stop and think twice. I mean a baby! What the hell are we going to do? Did you talk to Vince? There is so much to think about."

"Carlos." He wasn't helping her anxiety or panic. She was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah? Did you talk to him?"

"Yes I did and we had a talk . . ."

"Good, at least that means because he knows you won't be in any matches or anything dangerous." He said cutting her off for what seemed like the millionth time to her.

"Carlos."

"I can't believe this. I have to tell Randy, he's going to flip!" He quickly took out his phone and began to call Randy.

"CARLOS STOP!" He looked at her with his cell phone half way to his ear and closed it.

He raised one eyebrow at her in question, but she just sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Lisa?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just I've been trying to talk to you about this, but you're not listing to anything I've been trying to say."

"Okay, I'm listening now, tell me."

"Well, this is the peak of my career. The fans love me. I'm even the main event sometimes. It doesn't get any better than where I am at now. But throwing a…when you add this to the equation, it doesn't work out. Can you imagine how things are going to be after I have it? I most likely will have to quit working in order to take care of it and I don't know if I can do that. Even if something miraculously happened and I was able to come back, I'd probably never get back into the shape I am now. I love this job. I live to do this. I can't give this up yet. Not now when it's just beginning. And I mean you said it yourself, we are not fit for this." She said it all pretty fast, but she was sure he heard everything she said.

"Wait, was that a lead in to a maybe we should think about adoption?" Lisa sighed not knowing if he was messing around with her or if he was really just that clueless to what she was hinting at.

"I though about it, and I don't know, it could work, but I think if you look at the bigger picture, the option that seems to work out best is…." She couldn't even say it herself.

"Abortion." They both sat on the bed silently lost in their own thoughts. Carlito felt like the biggest idiot known to mankind. If he hadn't thought of the stupid idea to be Victoria's fake boyfriend they wouldn't be in the predicament they were in now. He felt bad for the little runt that it had to have parents who were obviously idiots. But even with the fear settling in his stomach, Carlito didn't think it would be right to punish the child by not giving it the chance to enter the world. It hadn't done anything wrong. It was their mistake and it wasn't something they could just get 'rid' of and move on with their lives. Plus he couldn't be that bad of a father could he?

"I just think it's the best option. I mean we're obviously not ready for something like this." She knew it wouldn't solve everything and that she would have to forever live with what she had done but she still thought it was the best option for their situation.

"I don't think it's the best option. I mean I know we're kind of screwed up, but that's what the books and stuff are for right? I mean no one is perfect at this. If those stupid girls on MTV can do this then I'm pretty sure we can figure something out."

"Carlos…I really don't want to go through this…"

"You think I do? I don't want to, but it something I have to do. It's called being an adult and stepping up and taking responsibility for your actions."

"The same thing can be said for what I want too…" She didn't want it to come to this. She was pretty sure that he would be just as freaked out as she was and agree that her plan was the best.

"No, that's called being a coward. I don't get it. We are perfectly able to take care of the baby. I see nothing posing a problem except for the fact that you just may not get your body back, and that is just ridiculous."

"That's not the reason. I mean my body is how I support myself….."

"That's bullshit, you're not a prostitute, and even they have kids and get right back out there."

"You know how much I love what I do. I don't want to leave and never have the chance to come back."

"So that's it hun? I don't even get a say in this. Why even bother telling me if you were already set on what you were going to do? I can't believe this. You tell me you are carrying my child, but that doesn't mean anything because you want to get an abortion and go on like it never happened, like we didn't create another person."

"Carlos you're talking this too far I didn't even . . ." She could feel the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Too far? Too far? You tell me that you're planning on having an abortion and I'm taking it too far?" Once again he cut her off.

"You're not being rational."

"What is there to be rational about? You're the one about to kill someone. Shouldn't you be rational?"

"Would you stop saying that I'm going to kill it?" She could feel a pain in her chest from the pressure of her held back tears.

"Why? It's the truth. You're going to kill the baby. You're going to be a murderer." He didn't care if he was being harsh or not. He would do anything it took to keep her from having an abortion.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" The tears were now falling.

"Because the baby can't hurt you. The baby can't tell you not to kill him or her."

"Can we just not talk about this anymore right now?" She had enough and was drained. She hadn't been lying about her headache earlier in the day.

"Whatever." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going but he knew he had to get away from her before he said something worse. He couldn't believe how much things had changed in the past fifteen minutes. He seriously regretted the day he ever met Victoria.


	12. Can't Lose

**Chapter 12  
**_Can't Lose_

When that Sunday had finally rolled around Randy had almost forgotten about what had happened when he went to visit Stacy. He had put everything he had into his matches. Now that Vince was giving him good matches he was hoping to impress him enough to move him up into title territory. Well that and because since he saw that Stacy had moved on he really had nothing else to do besides work. He didn't want to go out and date some other girl because he didn't want anyone else. The only person he wanted was Stacy.

Surprisingly to himself he didn't even yell at Cena and take his anger our on him when he got back to his hotel after seeing Stacy. He knew that John had no clue that Stacy didn't want him. He was only trying to help and Randy was grateful for that. Another reason was because he didn't want to lose his best friend too.

The whole Carlito issue was something different though. He and John were talking and catching up on everything when Carlito busted through the door ranting about something neither of them could understand. It took them a while to get him to settle down and explain everything to them but when he did silence followed. Randy couldn't believe it. He was actually beginning to like Victor and then she went and said things like that. It took him a lot not to scream 'I told you so' in Carlito's face. They didn't know what to say though. They knew that it was nothing they could do so they turned to the only thing they knew would help them. Alcohol, and lots of it. They ended up getting drunk and of course after that there was no need for words because they had passed out as soon as they got back to Randy's hotel room.

When he got to the arena he went to his locker room that he was sharing with John. He walked in and saw that John was already in there. They began talking about their matches when like before Carlito busted into the locker room.

"Fuck my life. Like seriously I could fucking kill someone right now." Randy and John only stared at him confused from his Tourette's and not all too sure they even wanted to know what he was going to rant about.

"What's the problem now?" Randy asked this after seeing that Carlito wanted to talk about it but wanted them to ask him first.

"I have to go out there and be all smiles and fucking rainbows with Victoria on my side when I really just want to shake some sense into her. I could kill her, but it would defeat the entire reason for my anger towards her…" Carlito paused at the end as if he was actually contemplating murdering Victoria, Randy didn't put it past him after hearing Carlito constantly talk about how much he couldn't stand her.

"It's not that big of a deal. You've always disliked her right? Haven't you been acting all along? It's not different now."

"Before it was like she was annoying and irritating to me. She just sort of pissed me off at times. But now I swear I see red whenever I think about her. I can't stand her. I don't even want to be near her. I haven't spoken to her since Monday."

"Okay I know how much you hate her and all, trust me I don't like her myself. But all you have to do is act just like you've been acting all along. Pretend that she isn't a heartless bitch. Smile in her face, and curse her in your head. Just make it through what you have to do. You can do it." Randy finished his little pep talk with a rough slap on Carlito's back.

"I guess you're right. I guess I should go find her so we can go over what we're supposed to do now."

"I'll go with you." And with that they were out of the door.

Stacy was excited for different reasons than Randy that night. She was excited to see him. After what had happened when he came to see her she was hoping to get together with him even if he did move on. She was determined to get back with him and after tonight she knew that she would have him.

She should have known that it being her first time back in an arena with her former Raw employees that her plan was doomed from the start. Soon as she was about to leave her locker room people started pouring in to say hi. There were even people that she didn't know. But then there were he friends that she hadn't seen since she switched shows and she had to talk to them. After that crowd had cleared out in came some of the divas from SmackDown who needed her advice on silly things. Or some had to tell her just how sexy the male superstars were. After they cleared out Stacy was about to leave when Lisa entered.

"Oh, I see you're about to leave so I'll just come back some other time." Then as quick as she entered, Lisa was on her way back out.

"No. I'm here. Is there something you want to talk about?" Stacy grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled her over to the couch and sat her down.

"Are you sure? Because I can come back some other time, it's no problem, I know you must be busy….."

"Lisa. I'm here now talk."

"Well, how have things been for you?" It was general small talk but she just didn't want to bust out and tell her she was pregnant.

"Good. How about you?" Stacy didn't like how Lisa was acting. It was as if she was a kicked puppy. It didn't fit well on her normally strong demeanor. It freaked her out a little too.

"Well I guess you can say everything's okay well besides the fact that Carlos and I broke up." Lisa sat staring at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. She hated how she felt. She always told herself that she would never let her happiness or any other emotion be controlled by some man, but here she was again about to break into tears over Carlito. She wanted to just dissolve any feelings she ever had for him in a snap of her fingers, but she knew it wasn't that simple. The worst part was that she knew he wasn't feeling anything close to how she was. He was probably out there flirting it up with some other girl.

"You guys did? Why?" Lisa let out a sigh hoping that Stacy would be the first person she got a positive reaction out of after telling.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Congrats! Babies are so cute…..wait, you guys broke up because you're pregnant?" If that was how things went down than Carlito was a lot more of a jerk than she initially thought.

"Well it was part of the reason."

"What is the reason then?" It was then that Lisa went into the whole story. When she was done, Stacy could only look at her. When she finally got some words together, Lisa was expecting the question she asked. "You want an abortion?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I can see why, I mean you enjoy doing what you do and you know it all may change if you have this child."

"Yes exactly. Carlos doesn't see any of this. I mean the things he said were horrible." Lisa wiped her eyes because she had begun crying while telling her story.

"He's not going to understand. All he sees is that you plan on killing his child. He's not even going to try and understand. He thinks that by hurting you and making you feel guilty then you won't do it."

"I know but why does he have to be like this. It's hard enough dealing with the fact that I'm a defective woman who doesn't want to start a family at my age and doesn't seem to have a single maternal bone in my body. I hate knowing that he hates me, I mean the look in his eye…"

"I know." Stacy said as she let Lisa cry on her shoulder. But it was a lie. She didn't know. She couldn't even imagine how Lisa felt. She couldn't put herself in her shoes because even though she supported Lisa's decision, she wouldn't do the same thing if she had been put in her shoes. She liked kids, and if she had been in the same position with Randy….she didn't even want to go there. They were just sitting there with Lisa crying on Stacy's shoulder when like always Carlito busted in.

"Stacy, you wouldn't happen to know where Victoria is would you." He asked it as he walked through the door but found the answer to his question on his own.

Lisa lifted her head up and wiped the tears from her eyes before she turned to him. She did not want him to know that she had been crying, he would definitely take pleasure from it.

"We need to go over what we're doing today." He stood in the door way looking at her and his distaste for her was clearly written on his face. Randy who was behind him gave Stacy a look over Carlito's shoulder and Stacy instantly knew things could get out of hand.

"I thought we went over it earlier in the week, I mean it's pretty simple, it's not the first time we're doing something like this."

"We did go over it but I want it to be perfect. I mean I know you like killing things but I would like it if you spared my career." Everyone in the room cringed when he said it knowing that he had gone too far. Everything was still, but then in a blink of an eye like a flash of lightning Lisa was up off of the couch lunging across the room at Carlito. She went to punch him in the face but Randy pulled her back with enough force to keep her back and not hurt her.

"Let go of me. I'm going to rip off his balls." She said as she tried her best to break out of Randy's hold.

"See that's what I'm talking about. I understand it's in your nature to kill things but can you please learn to control it and keep it from killing innocent lives." Carlito knew that he was making her even madder but he didn't care because it wasn't like she could do anything to him . . . for now at least. Lisa let out an animalistic growl and tried even harder to get to Carlito.

"Carlito shut the hell up. Victoria, seriously stop it's not worth what could happen to you and your career." Randy said. He couldn't believe what Carlito was saying or how much it was taking him to hold Lisa back. She was damn strong and was using everything in her to get to Carlito.

"You guys are going to kill your careers your selves if you act like this tonight. Vince might fire you if he sees that you guys can't work together. So act like professionals and put your personal lives on the back burner. This is your job so get the hell out there and do it." Stacy had only known of their situation for four minutes and she had already had enough. They were making her head hurt. "Now Carlito I swear if you continue acting like a bastard I will personally rip your balls off. Lisa you can't kill him because one you don't want to go to jail and two you'd get fired and everything would be a waste because then you wouldn't need an abortion. Now you guys are going to go to her locker room and go over everything." After Stacy said this Randy slowly let go of Lisa making sure she didn't attack Carlito. She didn't, she just walked out of the door and slowly Carlito followed.

When they left Randy and Stacy both let out sighs. They then plopped down on the couch, laid back and closed their eyes. They didn't even notice that they had done the exact same thing at the same time. They sat in silence for a couple of minuets but then Stacy broke the silence.

"I am so glad we are not like them." Stacy said. Hearing this Randy shot up and looked at her.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me you're pregnant too? You can't be. You're joking right? What are we going to do?" Stacy looked at him and started laughing. "What do you find so funny?"

"I'm not pregnant dumbass. I was talking about how they are acting now that they aren't together. It's so weird how people can go from loving each other to hating each other in seconds." There was a short silence of the two of them staring at each other before Randy spoke. He didn't want to break it to Stacy that Carlito didn't and hadn't ever loved Victoria. She would probably go and tell Victoria and that would make things even worse.

"There is a thin like between love and hate. They are both extreme emotions. Kind of like the line between happiness and sadness. Girls play that line so well, you guys cry when you're happy and laugh when you're sad, it's damn weird and freaky."

"Oh whatever wise one. Could you imagine how their kid would turn out? Would it come out with that afro?" Randy laughed at the thought.

"Oh my god, poor unfortunate child, it didn't ask to have psycho parents with extreme hairlines and hair."

"How do you think our child would look?"

"What the hell Stace, you're not lying to me right? You're sure you are not pregnant?" She was starting to freak him out with the talk of kids.

"I already told you I'm not pregnant. It's just a question!" She slapped him lightly on the arm and laughed at his fear of being in the same position as Carlito.

"Well I mean look at me. Any child that I am the father of is destined to have ridiculously good looks." He said with a confident smirk.

"I seriously can't believe you just said that, you are so conceited."

"If you had these looks you would be conceited too." They laughed for a few seconds, but then it got silent.

"You know, I like that we can be like this even though we aren't together any more and had a very shitty breakup." She said as she snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Friends." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah friends." He said as he looked down at her. He guessed he could deal with friends for now.


End file.
